The Road To Greatness: Rewrite
by TheDarkestButterfly
Summary: Tsuna is training to become a Mafia Boss worthy of the Vongola name. But will be able to survive the tests, assassination attempts, betrayals, and his supposed 'hidden power? And if he does... will the Vongola Family stay intact? Or will everything fall?
1. Training to save, Saving for the unkown

**Tralalalalala~ Sooooo this is the rewrite, since I absolutely hate the original. For those who are new to this fan fic, its basically about Tsuna and his road to becoming a mafia boss and really coming to terms with his own powers and responsibilities. I hope you all like it ^.^**

**Rated: M- for, violence, language, possible sexually active nights, blood and gore, use of guns, drugs, alcohol, possible cases of abuse, my overly active imagination, Mukuro and his constant TURNED ON button (a.k.a he's Bi in this. Sorry, but it makes it interesting, kufufufu) and a crazy author O.o Well, you've been warned.**

**Summary: Tsuna is training to become a Mafia Boss worthy of the Vongola name. But will be able to survive the tests, assassination attempts, and betrayals? Rewrite of my other one, This one is waaaaaay better, I promise.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just the plot and the possible OC's.**

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna leaned over the side of the bar fence that was the only thing in the way of him falling of the roof of the school: his favorite place to think. He sighed as he continued looking over the houses and into the sky. It had been two years since the Byakuran incident. That unfortunate event helped strengthen the little resolve he did poses at that time. He decided it was inevitable and that the mafia was now part of his life. It didn't mean he liked it, but he knew it was inescapable. He trained with Reborn, who, was in fact merciless in his training regiment. It was extremely hard, but somehow No-Good Tsuna matured into a decent fighter and soon-to-be mafia boss. He felt like he had changed a lot, but he still wanted to believe he hadn't changed THAT much. But he knew… he knew that he had changed too much to be called the same Tsuna. He just didn't want to admit it. Denial was always easier, but it was so much harder when reality hit him every minute of every day.

" Tsuna...?" he heard a soft voice calling from behind him.

" Kyoko." he said after he realized who if was, slowly turning around.

" I figured you were here." she smiled at her own correct assumption, obviously finding pride in her ability to understand him. How far from the truth it was.

" Yes." he said, giving a knowing smile toward her.

" Did you win your tournament two weeks ago?" she asked still smiling, thought it faltered some. Tsuna figured it was from the fact that it was two weeks ago, meaning he hadn't seen her in that long. He almost sighed. Having friends was getting difficult. Very much so, indeed.

He grimaced, but tried to hide his discomfort at the question.

Kyoko had had her memory erased after the incident so she knew nothing of what he did. He certainly was not at a tournament when he was fighting Reborn or any other crazy Mafioso he managed to drag back with him from Italy. Reborn would go to Italy every two months or so, and he would come back, whenever he wanted of course, with someone that he wanted Tsuna to fight.

It was horrible, but he couldn't deny the fact that it had made him stronger. So, in order to somehow justify his absence from everything, he had used the tournaments as an excuse. He had used it many times before when the had to fight, so he had just continued to use since it would explain his weakened state every-so-often, the cuts and bruises, and his obvious muscle gain. Still, he hated lying to everyone.

" Yes..." he said finally answering her questioned. Her faced seemed to light up at his answer, but it soon turned into a frown when she looked at his face.

" How did you get a scar on your face?" she asked obviously concerned. Tsuna could almost feel his face pale at her observation.

" Uh… the tournament." he said trying to cover up the real reason for the still fresh scar on his face that reached from the top of his cheek to an inch above his chin. He hadn't gotten that from the match. He had gotten it from an assassin that was sent to kill him that tried to stab him. He almost let out a dry laugh at the assassins foolishness. Really? A mere dagger? He couldn't be killed with such a weak attack.

But its not like he could tell her that.

" They allow weapons at the tournament?" she gasped, obviously taken back by the lack of rules.

" No, but he pulled a knife anyway. He's a soar loser." he lied with a shrug. She gasped again.

" He pulled a knife to you? Are you okay?" she asked obvious worry in her voice. He smiled.

" Yes. I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." he said with another shrug, but he couldn't miss that brief flash of something akin to sadness go across her eyes. His eyebrows scrunched slightly in thought. Sadness? Whatever for?

" Do you have another tournament soon?" she asked out of curiosity. He thought for a moment. He knew Reborn was due sometime around tomorrow, but he wondered who he was going to bring this time. He hoped it wasn't another hitman since they seemed pretty determined to not let him win. His first was a hitman that was far stronger than he was, but by the end of the week he had been able to best him at his own game. He had been proud of himself, but he had thoroughly expected the win since he decided to never again allow himself to be weak, and to never again lose. He didn't have a choice anymore. Not after… _that_ happened.

" Hmm. I believe so. Tomorrow actually." he said.

" Can I come to see you this time?" he grimaced. He was pretty sure he didn't want her to see a bloody battle between him and a hitman. No, that wouldn't be good at all.

" No, Kyoko. It might be too much for you to handle." he said firmly, not allowing the topic to continue. She sighed at his determination, barely repressing a pout. _' He's no fun.'_

" I figured. Well, don't get hurt. Do you think you have a good chance of winning?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before answering her question.

" I don't have a choice." he said with determination and fire in his eyes that made her blush only slightly before recovering. Slowly, a warm smile pulled at her lips and she had to bite her tongue to stop tears from surfacing._ ' He's… getting stronger again.' _

" Big Brother was right. You certainly are different." she said turning away from him and walking toward the school door, only pausing at the door before going back into the school to look over her shoulder.

" You've changed, Tsuna." she smiled smiling.

Tsuna wondered if he should be happy or concerned over her observation, but then again she was smiling so it must have been in a good way.

But not everything was good. Reborn had assured him that The Ninth would want him in Italy soon and when he arrived (if he so decided) he would under-go horrible training 'from hell', Reborn's words not his. He sighed as he turned to once again look at the sky. Reborn said that he would have to learn to be some-what cold and be able to kill. No matter how much he wanted to resist or to voice his objection, deep inside Tsuna knew that it was inevitable and it was something he would one day have to face. They were mafia after all. But saying it and doing it was a whole other thing.

**XXXxxxx**

" Tsunayoshi!" the teacher bellowed for the fourth time. He was seriously aggravated by now.

" Hmm?" Tsuna replied, oblivious to the teacher's efforts to try and get him to answer the math question.

" What is the answer to question ten?" he asked through clenched teeth.

" 10y+2x=30" he said immediately and with no hesitation. The teacher got even angrier.

" Your book isn't even open!" he yelled.

" The question is on the board, sensei." he quietly pointed out. The teacher almost hissed in anger and went over to his desk to check whether or not his answer was correct. He looked up with obvious displeasure as he confirmed it was correct, and moved onto the next question with growing irritation. But Tsuna just ignored him. He was too deep in thought wondering who Reborn would bring this time. It already been almost two years since he had started doing this, so it must be someone who was realitively strong. Hmm who could it be-

" Tenth..?" Gokudera said making Tsuna come out of his thoughts.

" Hai?" he asked wondering why Gokudera had a twinge of worry in his voice.

" Are you okay? You seem… distracted." he mumbled. Tsuna sighed knowing why he was concerned. He had disappeared a lot over the course of two years, and had yet to tell his companions of his training. He hadn't wanted them to worry, especially Gokudera who seemed adamant on knowing his every movement and being next to him while he did them. But he knew they would eventually find out, considering that he knew they had been following him a lot for a long time and had yet to find out where he went. But then again, how could they find him? He had taken Reborn's secret doors, and he was certain they had no knowledge of where they were, or where they led to.

" Ah," he confirmed softly making sure he didn't worry Gokudera. " I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." he said looking at Gokudera and smiling slightly, trying to sooth his growing worry, that was obvious to Tsuna, although he tried to hide it.

" Okay. But… you would tell me if something was going on right?" he asked. Tsuna stiffened at his question and turned to look forward, not willing to answer the question, but not wanting to lie to his friend either. He already did that enough.

" Sensei will get mad if he finds us talking" he mumbled, ending the conversation.

Gokudera continued to worry as he shifted front-ward. He wasn't going to listen to the Sensei, he was too worried about The Tenth. He was obviously distracted, but that's not what worried him the most. He wouldn't tell him what was worrying him, or where he disappeared to all the time! He wondered if he had failed at being his right hand? That must be it. But then again he didn't seem to tell anyone else about his location during the times he was nowhere to be seen. But just to make sure, he would check with the baseball idiot just in case. And probably the boxing freak too. Who knows they might be keeping something from him and if they were, he sure as hell was going to figure it out.

**XXXxxxx**

" Yo, Baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he slammed open the door to the baseball-obsessed teen's classroom. Yamamoto just smiled at Gokudera's obvious irritation.

" Hi to you too." he laughed. Gokudera growled as he walked up to Yamamoto, and slammed a fist on his desk.

" Time to go." he said as he hauled Yamamoto up by his collar and pushed him toward the door.

" Oi! Its still during class!" the teacher yelled, but Yamamoto just shrugged and Gokudera growled in frustration at the teacher.

" Get over it." Gokudera scowled as he left the room, and Yamamoto not to far behind.

" Sorry. He gets this way sometimes." he apologized as a smile broke out across his face.

He closed the door behind him and looked over to Gokudera who was waiting impatiently at the end of the hall.

" Hurry the hell up." he snarled. Yamamoto sighed as he followed Gokudera outside and behind the school.

" What's up?" he asked with curiosity.

" Do you… know where The Tenth has been disappearing too?" he asked quietly. Yamamoto froze at the words that he had been wondering all this time and had yet to find an answer too. He sighed, and sadly shook his head confirming he didn't know anymore then Gokudera.

Great. Now what?

**XXXxxxx**

The walk home was a quiet, and an unusually tense one. Gokudera and Yamamoto had asked Ryohei about Tsuna's location, but he too had known nothing. They simply had no idea where he went. They had considered he was going with Reborn, but he was in Italy most of the time. And even if it was Reborn, why in the world would he keep it a secret?

…Shit.

Then it came to them. If it was extremely dangerous Tsuna wouldn't want them to know. He would keep it from them. So the possibility it was Reborn increased slightly, but everything was still too unclear. Still too hidden for any of them to know what was happening when he disappeared.

But what if it wasn't Reborn? What if he was just simply going over to someone's house or visiting relatives. But that didn't make sense either. Why would he hide such a simple reason?

There _was_ an answer to that.

Because that itself _wasn't_ the answer.

So what was? They had no idea, but one thing was certain.

Tsuna was trying very hard to keep it from them.

He had managed to hide it from them for a long time, but its not like he was gone a lot, it was just that he was missing a lot more recently. So, where did he go?

They were going to find out, even if Tsuna didn't want them too.

**XXXxxxx**

He knew they had questioned each other.

It was clear by their worried glances, and silent faces that they gave each other before looking at him. He knew exactly what they wanted, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give it to them. If he did, he was positive they would try to stop him from his harsh training. And that simply wasn't an option. He had learned this when _that_ happened. He wasn't keeping secrets for the sake of keeping secrets. No of course not. He wanted to tell them. Actually he was extremely tempted to just confess everything to them but that wasn't an option either. He might have considered it if it wasn't for the fact that he was sure they would stop him, or join him. With either not being to his liking, he dismissed the idea and continued walking, refusing to give in to their worried glances and questioning faces.

If he didn't say anything he was pretty sure that they wouldn't ask. I mean how would they even-

" Have you been hiding something from us, Tsuna?"

Tsuna's head snapped up in response to the question everyone wanted to ask, and the very question that he did not want to answer. Not willing to lie to his friends he simply tried to dodge the question with questions of his own.

" What do you mean?" he asked Yamamoto, since he was the first to voice his concern.

" Its just that… you seem to be hiding something from us. We wouldn't be asking if you had disappeared once or twice ... but your disappearing a lot more lately! And this isn't sudden Tsuna, you have been doing this for a long time, and we have all been too afraid to bring it up! We figured you'd tell us when you were ready too, but you never did! Why-"

" Don't worry," Tsuna cut off. He really didn't want to lie, but how else was he supposed to say to avoid diving in deeper? " I'm not hiding anything." he finished. A slight sign of anger passed Yamamoto's face before it disappeared and was replaced with concern.

" Your lying." he whispered. Tsuna neither denied it nor did he defend his answer. He simply continued to walk, and brushed off Yamamoto's comment as if he hadn't said it at all.

When they had gotten to his house he turned to them and said goodbye before going up to his door and opening it. But he stopped as he was about to step inside when he heard Gokudera whisper something he wasn't expecting and turned in shock.

" What?" he asked dumfounded.

" I said," Gokudera whispered, " Is it because you don't trust us that your not telling us what your doing…?"

Tsuna just stared at them for a moment before giving a little laugh that made them look at him I'm surprise.

" Absolutely not! I trust you all with my very life." he assured. But that didn't seem to help much since they all looked at him with concern still laced into their faces, but they all smiled and said their goodbyes as they left.

_Now_, Tsuna felt guilty.

**XXXxxxx**

" Do you think we pushed to far?" Yamamoto asked once they started to walk away from their brown-haired friends house, only speaking softly.

" What Little Bro is doing is too Extreme," Ryohei said. " He's not telling us anything."

Gokudera didn't say anything, he just simply walked as if on auto pilot. He was deep in thought over The Tenth's words. He said not to worry and that he wasn't hiding anything but there were hundreds of signs saying other wise. He was lying to them, and he didn't like it. But it seemed as if The Tenth didn't like it either.

So what was the problem?

Just the fact that The Tenth didn't seem to trust him hurt him deeply. Didn't he know that The Tenth's words were gold to him, and that if it was a secret we would never tell a soul?

Did The Tenth even consider Gokudera as his right hand man? There were so many questions floating around in Gokudera's head, that when he finally came back to reality, they had all reached their parting roads.

While Yamamoto and Ryohei flashed a small smile at him and waved goodbye as they also went their separate ways, Gokudera ignored them and continued walking in auto pilot.

When had The Tenth gotten so secretive?

And the biggest question of all, when had the lies started to begin with?

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna laid back in his bed and stared at the sealing. This wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secrets for long. So, was he just going to tell them? He didn't know how to tell them though-

" Oi. Baka-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked over to the window, surprised to see Reborn sitting on the ledge.

" Reborn? Aren't you suppose to be here tomorrow-"

" Ah, _but_ I'm here early since this is the last one." Tsuna raised his eyebrow. To say he didn't believe him was an understatement. And if it was the last one there was more training to come, worst them the first.

" Who did you-"

" You'll have to wait until tomorrow, Baka-Tsuna. I just wanted to tell you to get some sleep. You'll need it." Reborn jumped backwards and seemed to disappear, but Tsuna knew better. He was a hitman after all. If he didn't know how to hide himself, then there was no possible way he would have such a great name in the mafia. Lesson Number One.

Sighing in defeat, Tsuna closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and fall asleep. If Reborn said he'd need the sleep, he sure as hell wasn't going to deny himself of it.

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna had arrived at their usual place in the forest at the usual time, but Reborn was standing in the clearing alone. Now, this would have come to a realived Tsuna if it wasnt for the fact that Reborn had a large smirk on his face. To say that Tsuna was weary of that smirk was an understatement.

" Where is my .. You know… opponent?" he asked hesitantly, hoping to god it wasn't Reborn himself. Seeming to understand Tsuna's train of thought, he shook his head.

" No, not me. Him." he said as he nodded toward a man in all black leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

When Tsuna got sight of him he hadn't recognized him, but now… now he knew exactly who it was. His eyes widened as his opponent stepped out of the shade under the tree and into the clearing. He was grinning darkly as he looked over the surprised and somewhat fearful look that had taken over Tsuna's face.

" Oh _hell no_…" Tsuna said in dismay. " Not _again_."

" You got it dum-ass." Xanxus sneered with a dark grin still painted on his face. Sure, he knew it was going to be someone difficult, but Xanxus? Again? He already beat him during the ring battles, but now he was stronger. And that meant that Xanxus was a lot stronger too. Which meant hell for him. _Wonderful._

" _Rebornnnnnnnnn._"he whined. Reborn kicked him in the shin which sent a spike of pain to go up his leg.

" Reborn!" he yelled in response to his 'teasing' kick. Reborn frowned.

" You've got to learn to face stronger opponents without fear, Baka-Tsuna. If you cant fight Xanxus again then your not ready for what's to come." Reborn said. Tsuna groaned. He never understood Reborn's actions until they hit him in the face. And trust him, they usually _did_ hit him in the face. _Hard._

" Can we just get this fucking over with?" Xanxus growled to both him and Reborn. Reborn grinned at his blood lust.

" Ah," he said with a nod then turned to Tsuna. " Try not do die." he said and he disappeared into the forest. He was probably watching from afar, but he'd much rather have Reborn in the clearing. Then again it wasn't like he was going to help him if Xanxus got the upper hand-

_**BAM!**_

Tsuna barely had enough time to jump out of the way as a huge ball of fire seemed to come out of nowhere and smash into the ground where he once was, the ground caving in and cracking because of the amount of force put into the shot. Tsuna quickly narrowed in on Xanxus who had a grin painted on his face.

" Oi. Pay attention. If you don't you might as well just let me kill you." he growled. Tsuna said nothing, choosing to simply close his eyes for a quick moment before opening them, determination in his eyes as he lowered his body slightly and bent his legs, his feet digging into the charred ground around him.

This was going to be one hell of a fight. Lets just hope he was the one to win.

**XXXxxxx**

" Tsunayoshi is absent again?" the teacher asked. It wasn't abnormal, but he was required to ask anyway. He had already marked him absent, he just thought he'd ask. That kid was always getting into trouble now. What happened to the No- Good kid that was always afraid, and was running around in his underwear?

He had no idea, but he pretty much knew those days were gone.

Gokudera was slightly angry that The Tenth had disappeared, even after their questions towards his actions. Why was he here anyway if The Tenth wasn't? He stood up from his seat and went over to the door and walked out of the room. He could hear the teacher yelling at him to sit down but it was useless. He was going to find out where he was, and he was going to find out now. He had waited too long.

He walked up to Yamamoto's class room door and slammed it open but Yamamoto was already out of his seat and nodded to Gokudera. They had all decided that if The Tenth wasn't there the next day, they would all go and try to find him. He took out his phone and dialed Ryohei's number.

" HELLO?" an overly-enthusiastic voice bellowed.

" Get the hell out of your classroom. We're going to find The Tenth."

" He's missing again? Too Extreme!" he yelled as he hung up.

Gokudera wasn't liking the fact that he had to search for The Tenth with the other two idiots, but whether or not he liked it, he knew he wouldn't be able to find The Tenth without them. He was pretty sure they didn't know, but its not like Gokudera hadn't already tried to find him before. After his tenth try though, he knew he would have to find some help. It didn't mean he liked it, but if it was for The Tenth, then it was a small price to pay.

**XXXxxxx**

He hadn't been happy when the Old Man decided to call him in for an assignment. Especially since it had to do with the Kid. His assignment? Go to Japan with Reborn, beat the shit out of the Kid, teach him a lesson or two, and leave at the end of the week. At first he was irritated with the Old Man for even giving him something so stupid and such a waste of his time, but then again he had another chance to get back at the Kid for the fight a couple of years ago.

So he had accepted, and went to Japan with the Baby.

He had told Squalo to hold down the fort while he was away, and gave them all a good couple of whacks to make sure that they stayed in line. When he was waiting in the clearing the only thing he was thinking of was beating the living hell out of the Kid.

Payback for the ring battles, so-to-speak.

Not only that, but he wasn't going to forgive the kid if he did let him beat the shit out of him without a little defiance. If the prey doesn't fight back, what's the fun in that? Not only that, but if the only person who had beaten Xanxus got beaten by him the second time, he would loose the already little respect he had for the Kid. No, he was going to make sure that the Kid got a lesson he'd never forget. After all, if the Kid broke, he'd make sure he was the one to break him.

When the Kid finally did see Xanxus and found out he was his opponent the could see the surprise and the fear in his face. It just made his blood boil more. Reborn could obviously sense that Xanxus wanted to get right to it, so he had left the Kid alone with him in the clearing. The kid was obviously thinking but he was for a couple of minutes before Xanxus' patience ran out of patience and had snapped the kid out of his thoughts. If he wasn't paying attention, when he finally did he would already be dead.

He rose his X-guns and had watch the kid slowly get into a defensive position. He was looking at Xanxus, calculating his own position. He could see him playing out potential out-comes, and moves he could use against him. The Kid obviously went through training because he was thinking. Not only that, but he lit his gloves after a moment of thinking without a bullet. This made Xanxus raise his eyebrows at the kid in slight surprise.

" Heh. You can light your gloves without a damn bullet. That better not be the only trick you got out of training, Kid." Tsuna remained quiet as he continued to assess the situation. He wasn't going to let Xanxus rile him up. He wasn't going to fall for it. Neither was he going to make the first move.

Xanxus obviously realized this, since he started charging toward him with incredible speed.

As Xanxus started to head for him, Tsuna charged too. Xanxus tried to punch Tsuna but he dodged with a sidestep to his left and tried to counter with a knee to his ribs. Xanxus had stopped his leg with one of his guns and pushed his leg back which led Tsuna to skid backward, dragging his feet into the dirt and sliding backward from the momentum.

When Tsuna was sliding backward Xanxus dashed back toward him and was about to punch him in the stomach when Tsuna had disappeared and reappeared behind him. Xanxus spun around in time to block the kids punch, but flew back into a tree at the edge of the clearing making the top half of the tree brake and fall backwards. As Xanxus got up from the broken tree Tsuna watched with slight weariness as Xanxus started to grin.

" Well, Kid. Maybe you will be able to fight back." he said with approval in his voice. Tsuna simply scoffed at the scarred man, but couldn't help the slight twitch on the side of his mouth as he gazed at the man opposite to him.

" Good to know you approve of me beating you."

Xanxus grinned was replaced with a scowl. " Don't get too high, Kid. I'm gonna fucking kill you if you get too cocky." he spat. Tsuna almost winced, almost, but he recovered in enough time to just shake his head slightly before leaning into a fighting stance, his hand ablaze with orange flames and his face shadowed by them.

" I cant loose. I don't have a choice anymore." he said quietly, but loud enough for Xanxus to hear.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna closely. The kid said he couldn't loose, not that he didn't want to loose. But that's not what had surprise him the most. What surprise him the most was the fire in the kids eyes that matched his determined declaration. The kid had not only gotten stronger, but he had gotten balls too.

He grinned as he dashed toward Tsuna again. This was going to be interesting.

**END.**

**Hmm…. Well… this is the first chapter of the rewrite, a.k.a three of my original chapters in one. I'm not fully satisfied with it, but theres at least something to work with and the spelling and grammar is so much better. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE BLOODY TELL ME? I mean, I know some did but honestly, I could barely read the s***t myself -_-**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you don't get too caught up with the original since this is going to take a completely different turn, but its going to be better and a lot more thought-out. I hope you liked it and enjoy ^.^**

**REVIEW TOO PLEASE~**

**O.o**

**11/21/10: Edited once again. Thank you's for the people that pointed out my mistakes.**


	2. Fire Of The Flame, Blackness Of The Mind

XXXxxxx

They had looked everywhere.

They looked at his house, their houses, arcades, ramen shops, the train station, even back at school which landed them a few knocks from Hibari for being 'undisciplined'. They could _not _find Tsuna. They had pretty much checked the whole town and every possible place that he could have gone, maybe have gone, or they thought he would never go but checked anyway. We was nowhere in that town.

Did he go out of town? That could be anywhere, so how do they narrow down the search? The only person that would be the remaining possible link: Reborn. But they couldn't find him either, so maybe he _was_ with Tsuna. That would explain some of where he was disappearing too, but it definitely didn't give them too many answers to the hundreds of questions they had for him.

Since they couldn't find Reborn, and since he was the only person who would have a clue as to where Tsuna might be, they decided to focus on finding him. They had already checked the school and all of his (known) hiding places so now it was time to check Tsuna's house.

_Again._

When they checked, low-and-behold he had been there. He was sitting on the table sitting on a pillow and drinking tea that Tsuna's mother had obviously made for him. How long he had been there, they didn't know, but he sure wasn't there when they had checked.

" Oi, Reborn do you know where Tsuna is?" Yamamoto asked.

" Ah," he confirmed " But you cant see him."

" WHY?" they all asked in unison. Reborn looked at them questioningly.

" He didn't tell you where he's been going?" he asked curious of the answer and slightly surprised that Tsuna had decided to keep it from his family. Surprised yes, but understood what the Baka was trying to do.

" Ah!" Ryohei said " He didn't tell us anything! Is he doing something Extreme?" he asked

" You could say that." Reborn mumbled right before sipping his tea.

" What is The Tenth doing?" Gokudera pushed. He was this close to finding out where The Tenth has been going, he wasn't going to just left It go now. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

" He's… training." Reborn said shrugging. They all looked at each other. Training? If it was just training he wouldn't have kept it from him for so long.

…Unless it was really extreme training. But even if it was tuff there was no reason to not tell them. Unless he thought they would stop him. And if he thought that, that meant that the training was not only really hard, but really dangerous.

Like _life-threatening_ dangerous.

And that didn't sit well with them.

" Where is he?" Gokudera growled. How could Reborn let him do something so reckless?

" Out of town." he said simply.

" Yea. We figured that much out on our own." Yamamoto spat. He obviously was just as upset that Reborn had let him do the training.

Reborn sighed. He may be a world class hit man and may be feared by thousands but he'd rather go on an execution then deal with an angry Family. That was one of the things he hated most, actually. Why hadn't Tsuna just told them? Well, he knew the answer to that. He didn't want them to stop him. But the fact that the Baka had some determination surprised him, although he'd never show it. Sure, Reborn had suggested the training but Tsuna took the initiative and trained. He didn't give up and as a result had gotten far strong over the years, Reborn thought.

When they had first met he thought he would be a slow bloomer. He was an afraid, cowardly teenager with zero confidence. But as he started to face situations with him he realized that the Kid did have courage, he just didn't know what to do or how to act on it. He thought he'd get in everyones way. But as time went by, he slowly got to the point where he didn't need encouragement so often, and to the point where he didn't need the dying will bullets, or pills.

When Tsuna had come to terms with his position in the mafia and had settled his own heart he had gained the power to control his own flame at will. Reborn had seen this before, but not everyone is like that, and it had surprised Reborn that Tsuna was able to accomplish it in just eight months. He was getting good, even by Reborn's standards, but he noticed something was off. Tsuna was determined, but he didn't know if his resolution has truly all there.

He knew he wouldn't loose, but why? He knew he wanted to protect his friends and family, but was that really all worth his loved ones? All of the training, blood, sweat, and tears ? And if his friends and family were his resolve, he wanted to know how strong it was. He wanted to know how far Tsuna would go, because being a mafia-boss isn't a game. He wanted to know that Tsuna wouldn't break so easily, like so many before him.

He _needed_ to know he wouldn't.

" Look. Ill bring you to him, but you have to swear that you will not interfere." he said sternly, leaving no room for negotiation. They all unanimously decided that they would agree to Reborn's terms, for now. He was, after-all, asking quiet nicely. And their decision had absolutely nothing to do with the gun pointed at their heads at the moment. Nothing at all, people!

" Alright. Follow me."

XXXxxxx

He hadn't expected to be easy, but _damn_ this was hard.

Everything he did, Xanxus countered, and he had been barley defending himself. They were at a standstill and both were panting from the long exchange of blows. But Tsuna had already decided to not give up, and it seemed that Xanxus couldn't be happier with his level of determination.

He dashed toward Xanxus and attempted to punch him in the stomach but Xanxus blocked with both his guns and pushed him back. As Tsuna started to fly back Xanxus shot both his guns but Tsuna has able to absorb them, but just barley.

Right after he came out of his negative state Xanxus was already approaching him and tried to punch his side, but Tsuna had sidestepped to the right and tried to kick his back, and he succeeded. As Xanxus flew forward Tsuna had used his flames and propelled himself so he could get in front of Xanxus and punched him in the stomach. He then got above him and kicked him into the ground leaving a huge crater and dust everywhere that clouded his vision.

He was panting widely and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer if he didn't finish now.

But if seemed he didn't have to?

When the smoke cleared, Xanxus was still at the bottom of the crater and was unconscious. Tsuna had won. He sat down and sighed in relief. They had been fighting for about six hours and he had finally beaten him. But he knew that wasn't the end. No, when he regained consciousness he would want to beat the living hell out of him and he knew it. Not only that but he'd get his chance. Many actually, considering this was only the first day of the ( most-likely) week long training.

He was still thinking when he heard a noise coming from the surrounding woods around the clearing and focused to the right of him since that was where the noise was coming from. He dashed toward the sound and raised the person up by the shirt and was about to punch the guy when he stopped two inches in front of his watcher's face.

" Gokudera…?"

" Hey Tenth." he said sheepishly.

He, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn had been watching for the last two hours and they weren't exactly suppose to be caught. He knew he was in trouble but his growing admiration clouded his guilt for a moment. Not only did The Tenth find him and was able to get there and almost deliver a death threatening blow, but he had beaten Xanxus! Again! His Boss was amazing, but he already knew that. He just wanted everyone else to know that. And know they would.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera who he still held by the shirt, too shocked to do much at the moment. He had seen him? Them fight? Everything? His face paled but he stopped his worrying momentarily as he gazed at Gokudera's face and winced. Ugh. It was the sparkly eyes again. _Great._

Tsuna dropped Gokudera back on the ground and watched as he hit the ground butt first.

" What are you doing here?" he questioned slowly, not really sure what to feel at the moment.

Gokudera winced. He knew The Tenth would be angry, or at least he thought the Tenth was angry. He couldn't really tell with the blank look his Boss was shooting him. He bowed down and put his head to the ground, ashamed at himself for even asking questions toward his Boss, even though he should have just trusted The Tenth's judgment.

" I'm sorry Tenth!" he yelled in apology.

Tsuna shook himself of his own worry-filled thoughts to look at Gokudera who had bowed in apology. It wasn't his fault, it was his own. He was more guilty now then he was before. He should be the one on the ground, not Gokudera.

" Its not your fault, its my own. I should have told you where I was." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck slightly and giving Gokudera an agolegetic look which the silver-haired teen quickly got.

" No not at all Tenth! It was entirely my falt! I shall kill myself to make up for my mistakes!" he yelled, quickly taking out dynamite. Tsuna sighed. When was his best friend ever going to get that killing himself would do nothing? At all?

" No, no Gokudera. I need you to be my right-hand-man after-all." he said with a small smile that was completely out-shone by the one he received in return. He resisted the urge to sigh again.

" Oh," he said turning toward the woods once more, " you can come out now guys. I already know your there."

Yamamoto and Ryohei slowly came out with an apologetic smile painted on their faces and their fingers scratching their heads sheepishly. Tsuna sighed as they made their way to confront him.

He knew this would eventually happen. And he guessed (knew for certain) that Reborn had showed them where he was (lead them to the woods and was currently sitting and watching the show, frowning now since nothing interesting happened), since he knew they would not have been able to find this place on their own.

Not only that, but Reborn was the only person in Japan that knew of his current location. He bet that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei didn't even know _where they were_! He sighed again as he saw Yamamoto was about to start the interrogation against him.

" Why didn't you just tell us that you were training?" he asked hesitantly. Tsuna shrugged, trying to act as if nothing at all happened. Like he was hadn't hid things from them for years. Like he still wasn't keeping things form them.

" Would you have tried to stop me?" he asked questioningly. Yamamoto was about to deny but closed his mouth. He knew he was going to object to Tsuna's secret training, just like Tsuna had thought, so there was not point in trying to deny it. They all knew it.

" I would have," he sighed in defeat.

" I thought so. How long have you been watching…?' Tsuna asked.

" Long enough to see you kick Xanxus into the ground! That was Extreme, Little Bro!" Ryohei yelled in praise. Tsuna blushed slightly at his praise.

" You saw that..?" he asked

" Ah!" Gokudera confirmed " It was amazing Tenth!" he yelled in equal amount of enthusiasm. Tsuna groaned. He hadn't meant for them to see. He might have beaten him now, but just barley.

" Well, since you already know, I see no point in- Watch out!" he yelled as he sensed a _bullet_ heading straight for Gokudera.

He pushed him out of the way as it shot toward his head and was able to save Gokudera.

But he hadn't had time to dodge the bullet himself.

As he flew onto the dirty ground he could feel shots of pain coming from his stomach and knew that wasn't good. He clutched his stomach and looked down at his hand that was stained in blood. It _hurt_.

It hurt like _hell_.

" Tenth!"

" Tsuna!"

" Little Bro!" they yelled as they realized what had happened.

" Don't .. worry. I'm…fine! Go… get…the…assassin…!" he hissed through clenched teeth as he fought to stay conscious. He was loosing a lot of blood, and quick. He yelled at Yamamoto to give him his shirt. Yamamoto looked at him funny for a second before hastily taking his off, giving it to Tsuna. He tied it as tight as he could around the point of entry, but it wasn't any use. It wouldn't stop fucking bleeding! He thought in hazy annoyance.

" Tsuna! Stay with me! Don't fall asleep!" Yamamoto yelled.

" Little Bro! Hang in there!" Ryohei bellowed panicking.

" Tenth!" Gokudera cried desperately.

" Oi! Baka-Tsuna. Stay awake." Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out. Everything was silent as black engulfed him.

**XXXxxxx**

**(a/n: don't worry! I'm not ending it here, so keep on reading! I just wanted to remind you that this was about the ending of the original chapter 4, which is horribly short if I do say so myself SO I am combining chapters and what-not.)**

He was pacing rapidly back and forth in front of the double white doors that blocked himself from his Boss.

He hated those doors at that moment, and the red sign that continued to shine above them (the doors) that wouldn't stop no matter how hard he prayed it would. The Tenth was in surgery and it was his fault.

Why didn't he realize the assassin before The Tenth was able to get him out of the way?

Why didn't he push The Tenth back instead of just watch frozen from shock?

Everyone said it wasn't his fault, but regardless of the others efforts to sooth his immense guilt it didn't change the fact that The Tenth was fighting for his life, and the person who was suppose to be the one in there was now outside the operating room's doors, waiting helplessly for the man who saved him.

He _hated _waiting.

He was impatient by nature but this, this was torture. Why was it taking so long? Why wouldn't the 'surgery in progress' sign stop shining so that he knew that the worst would be over? But Gokudera knew, without an ounce of doubt within his faltering heart and his crowded brain that his Boss would come out of that room alive.

He had to.

…..

It took him everything he had trying to keep himself from ramming into Gokudera to stop him from his pacing. His energy was already in use from holding himself back from bursting into that room himself. It took everything he had to keep calm and Gokudera was not helping. Yamamoto could tell that Ryohei was trying just as hard from his white knuckles. He was gripping his hands so hard that they were loosing circulation, and he was clenching his teeth hard enough that he was surprised that some teeth hadn't broken yet.

It was hard on all of them.

Tsuna didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this. But Gokudera didn't either. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help to think of the 'what-ifs' in this situation. What If Tsuna didn't notice the bullet and Gokudera had been hit. That wasn't a good _what if_, but then again _this_ wasn't either.

What if Gokudera noticed that Tsuna pushed him back, and he pushed Tsuna in return saving them both?

What if Tsuna had been able to dodge the bullet himself?

There were hundreds of those 'what-ifs' in his head, and he was trying very hard to get them out. _This_ is the reality, and _this_ is what happened. But that serious look on the situation didn't suit him. He was worried, yes, but did not doubt that Tsuna would be able to come out from this, and be his normal kind and calm (now more than ever) self.

He laughed a dry laugh, sounding strangely like a sob.

If Tsuna saw him thinking so seriously, he would probably hit him. So he decided to do it for him. He slapped himself and the others head snapped up in response, looking at him in surprise. He smiled at them. Not a forced smile, but his usual big, cheerful smile.

Damn, slapping yourself did wonders.

" This is pathetic. Tsuna's going to be fine." he said optimistically. He stretched in relief. All of his serious thoughts flew out of his head until only one remained. In this thought, Tsuna was fine and laughing with all of them again.

…..

The slap Yamamoto gave himself was pretty extreme, but he was right. Little Bro would be fine.

His Little Bro was stronger than he looked.

It took him awhile to realize just how strong he was. Tsuna held back his power most of the time, only releasing it when an Extreme situation surfaced. He laughed to himself. He sometimes wondered if he was the little brother other than the older one.

But Tsuna was more than a brother. He was an irreplaceable friend, and his Boss. It took him a long time to realize the full position Tsuna held in his life, and his position in the mafia. Not only did Ryohei understand this, but accepted it without hesitation. Tsuna was always fighting for him, for everyone. It was time someone fought for him. Yet here he was sitting outside his operation room, thinking depressed thoughts. He shook himself mentally. Yamamoto was right. This was pathetic, and Extremely not like himself. He didn't know if it would help any, but he sent his brother a mental thought, encouraging him. If he couldn't fight physically beside him, then he sure as hell was going to mentally.

Just as he was thinking good thoughts and sending them Tsuna's way, the light stopped shining for the first time in ten hours.

XXXxxxx

Where was he?

It was all black, and there was nothing. It was suffocating: so, so very hard to breathe.

Was he dead?

No, that isn't it. He was pretty sure that you cant feel anything when your death, and his chest hurt like hell so that must not be it.

Where was he?

He had absolutely no idea, and he had no idea why it was only him. The only person, or thing other than black for that matter…where ever he was. Why was he here? Oh, that's right. He was shot. He saved Gokudera.

Slowly, the memories of what happen returned to him. He saved Gokudera from an assassin. He understood that, but what he didn't understand was why the assassin was shooting at Gokudera. Yes, he was a powerful person and he was one of his Guardians, but that wasn't enough to try to erase him. Was it Tsuna's fault? Probably. But he couldn't let Gokudera just get shot, even though it was probable that the assassin aimed for his beloved Guardian on purpose, knowing Tsuna would save him in exchange for his own life.

He suddenly saw a light and walked toward it. He laughed to himself. He wondered if this would be like those movies where they say _don't go into the light_ since it was heaven. Oh well, heaven didn't sound to bad to him right now, if he even made it there, that was.

But when he got closer he realized it wasn't just a light, it was a _flame_! It was shining brightly but the surrounding area didn't seem to be affected. Regardless of how bright the flame was the black room didn't seem to light up in response.

" This black empty room will not be warmed by your flame unless you let it," a voice said matter-of-factly. He looked around franticly trying to figure out where in the world the voice had come from.

" Who are you?" he yelled nervously. First, he saw a light thinking it was heaven (or hell) he followed it, now there was somebody or something talking to him but he had no idea where that something was! He groaned.

Damn, he knew curiosity killed the cat, but why did they damned cat have to be him! He must be crazy.

The voice chuckled softly. " No Vongola the Tenth. You are indeed sane. You have brought yourself to this place." he explained.

" Eh?" was Tsuna's intelligent answer.

" We are within yourself. This beautiful bright flame is your own, but as you can see it is not yet bright enough to light everything within. Do you know why?" the voice asked him.

" Not…really." he said sheepishly, somewhat guilty that he didn't know the answer to the question regarding his _own_ flame within _himself_. What? It wasn't exactly what they taught at school!

" There is _two_ reasons. The first being that you will not let it. You have lost much of your happiness since you have given in to being a Mafioso."

" That is something I can't control!" he yelled, but quickly calmed down, knowing yelling in his own mind to a random voice (he was still deciding whether or not it was real or if he was simply crazy). " I cant escape my destiny." he mumbled after a moment of thought.

" Perhaps," the voice whispered, " but your destiny isn't something so simple as what you believe it to be. Only the begging and the end are written in your book. You are to right everything in between. Do you know what that means?" he asked.

" I…don't really understand." he admitted. The voice sighed in response.

" It means that you are destined to be The Tenth, yes, but how you get there, and how great you will be is something for you to control. Tsunayoshi, you are meant for more than you think. But I'm not here to tell you about yourself, just your flame and your emotions that control it. Do you know the second reason as to why your flame can not reach?"

" I'm.. Too weak?" he asked, almost completely positive that he was truly weak. The voiced sighed once again.

" You are _not weak _Tsunayoshi, but you are not yet strong enough to light this room within yourself. You will when you answer this question: Are you ready, willing even, to be a saint outside and a devil within? When you have your answer, and your explanation, then you will grow strong enough to light this room. Until then, think about who you are, and what makes you who you are. And Tsunayoshi," he added while slowly fading, " Find out why you are so unhappy. And think of this: is happiness truly a feeling or is it simply a state of being?" he whispered as his voice got softer and softer until he no longer could hear it. Just as the voice disappeared he looked at his flame.

It had started to move around.

Flames where going in all different directions that made Tsuna cover his face from the uncontrolled flames. After awhile it slowly began to calm down, but it was different. As he looked closer he could see someone, or an image of someone...

It was _him_!

In a hospital bed and Gokudera was sobbing next to him. The picture changed to that of one with Ryohei and Yamamoto who were crying also. Why were they upset? Were they upset that he wasn't there? If so, then he had to go back.

He smiled to himself.

He had almost forgotten what compelled him to give in to being a mafia boss in the first place: his Family.

And with that thought, everything went completely dark, and he felt pain radiating from his chest.

XXXxxxx

" Please Tenth… please wake up." he begged as tears rolled freely down his face without reserve.

He didn't care if he was crying, he needed The Tenth to wake up!

When the surgery was finished the doctors told them that the surgery was fairly successful, but that he would not wake up unless he himself had the will to live. His body could recover but there was a possibility that The Tenth wouldn't wake up.

He had been in a coma for two weeks now, and he hadn't even stirred. The bullet had partially hit one of his lungs. His left lung had collapsed because of the internal bleeding, and the doctors had to work quickly to save him. They said it was a miracle that he even survived, but he had to survive! Of course he survived!

He needed him to come back. What else, _who else_, would he live for if he left him? He was his reason for living, and he vowed he would be his reason for dying.

Whether with him, or for him.

But no.

The Tenth was laying in the bed he should have been, and had endured so much pain that should have been his. Why did The Tenth save him? He still didn't know, but all that mattered was The Tenth getting better. And getting better started with him waking up.

" _Please_…" he sobbed, " I'll do anything..! Just please. Wake up." he cried desperately.

His blood-shot eyes widened with surprise at the soft, tired chuckle coming from the bed in front of him.

" _Anything_?" Tsuna asked while a soft smile on his face.

**END.**

**Tralalalala.~ so how was it? The whole getting shot thing was quite necessary so I had to keep it, but I spaced it out more and I didn't be an ass and give you a damned cliff hanger. Now if only my favorite authors wouldn't do that *sigh* oh well. But don't expect this every time! I only did it because this is only the second chapter, so be happy and review. I'm tired now, so good night …**

…

**You can review now! ^.^**


	3. Learn About Ones Self,Knowing What To Do

A/N: After this, the chapters and story line will be different, and the ending is different here as well. I suggest anyone that did read the original read this over since I made lots of changes and what not. Kay, read on.

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna sighed to himself. He knew Gokudera was upset but he couldn't have imagined this upset.

It had been around two hours since he had woken up and Gokudera was still latched onto his waist and sobbing profoundly. It seemed to him that if he let go, Tsuna would go away again, which wasn't the case and he was surprised Gokudera hadn't realized that after an hour. The doctors wanted to check his vitals but when they got close Gokudera growled at them. _Growled _at them! Tsuna didn't know what to say, so he assured them he was alright. He didn't want to push Gokudera off of him, but even so, the idea seemed like a good one at the moment.

He really just wanted to be left alone and think. The voice had seemed like a part of a ridiculous dream, but he still had this nagging feeling. He knew it wasn't a dream, and that it was real. But thinking was for later.

Yamamoto and Ryohei had stormed in right after the doctors had told them he was awake, and they had found him in an interesting situation. Him, trying to assure doctors and Gokudera he was okay, and Gokudera crying and holding on to him for dear life. He knew they tried to hide it, but he could tell from their blood shot eyes that they had been crying. Not only that but he had seen them in the vision. That event still sent chills down his spine just thinking about the flame, the voice, and his last warning before he faded away. After seeing Tsuna and his pleading look, they opt to simply take a moment to understand the situation before _ignoring him_ and left after making sure he was alright!

If Yamamoto or Ryohei wasn't going to help, that meant he would have to do it on his own, and he wasn't very happy at the idea, but he'd have to try. Its not like he was going to let Gokudera hug/cling onto him for the rest of the day!

" Gokudera…" Tsuna said quietly with a slow like pace.

" Hai, Tenth? Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. Tsuna sighed.

" Nothing is wrong, but I promise you that I'm not going away. I know your upset but I need to get off this bed before I go crazy."

" Oh! I'm sorry Tenth!" he yelled in apology as he unlatched himself from Tsuna's waist causing Tsuna to sigh in relief. After a few stretches and slowly pulling back the covers to fit at the edge of the bed, he turned to Gokudera.

" How long was I out? " he asked curiously.

" …err…Two weeks..." Gokudera grimaced. Tsuna frowned in response. He didn't know it was that long. Then he thought of something that left him hurrying to get up from his bed before wincing when he realized it hurt a bit more than he liked if he forced himself to get up.

" Tenth! Be careful!" Gokudera urged.

**"** What about my Mom, or school?" he asked, ignoring Gokudera's concerns. Gokudera grimaced again.

" Well, both the school and your Mother know about you being in the hospital. The school knows you were shot but they know none of the details, but your mother on the other hand…" he stopped and looked at Tsuna hesitantly.

" How bad…?" Tsuna asked, knowing that his mother was informed of almost everything.

" She took it better than we had all expected her to take it actually. She wasn't too surprised about the whole mafia boss thing since she expected something along those lines with your father. But it was the whole danger part of the job she doesn't exactly like…"

Tsuna sighed. He knew his mother had known he was doing something dangerous. His mother wasn't stupid, she just didn't know all of the details. He'd like to keep it that way, but that was now impossible, at least for the most part. As for school, they were on a need to know basis anyway. He didn't even have to explain. The news would be old soon enough. He didn't like lying, but would if necessary. As he tried to stand up, he felt sharp pains coming from his chest and clutched it tightly and knelt down to the floor panting and gasping at the sudden pain.

" Tenth! Don't forget your still recovering!" he yelled worriedly. Tsuna looked at him sheepishly after steadying his breathing once again.

" Sorry," he mumbled, " I kind forgot that I was shot. How bad was it?" he asked curious as to the extent of the damage.

" Your lung collapsed, Tenth. There was a lot of internal bleeding and it was really close. You could have died…" he said quietly trying to hide his pain filled expression, but Tsuna could see it and it was pointless to try to hide it.

"I'm fine, really," he soothed as Gokudera looked like he was on the verge of tears once again. Knowing it wasn't enough, and he didn't want to see Gokudera cry once again, he tried to think of what to say, when he got it.

" Gokudera, I wont die that easily. And im pretty sure you wouldn't let me die anyway." a chuckle, " If I try doing something like that again hit me why don't you?"

" Do you regret saving me?" he asked after a moment of pondering.

" No!" Tsuna yelled immediately, appalled at the idea.

" That's not what I meant. I meant if I try doing something without telling you. If you really think about it, it was my fault this all happened. If I hadn't been training in secret all of this wouldn't have happened at all." he mumbled quietly, lowering his head to try to shadow his pained expression.

" Tenth…" Gokudera whispered painfully. He knew The Tenth blamed himself for his own condition but that's not why he was so upset. He probably thought he was inconveniencing others. He always seemed to care about everyone else before he even thought of his own well being.

Tsuna sighed, knowing that Gokudera was about to tell him that it was his fault not Tsuna's and that he should worry about himself, so he stood up in an attempt to stop Gokudera from speaking the obvious words. He was shaky, but managed to get up on his own, ignoring Gokudera's pleas to stay in bed and rest.

" I've been resting for two weeks, Gokudera. I don't need to rest anymore." he sighed. Gokudera was about to protest, but stopped short at the look Tsuna gave him. He was determined to get well as fast as possible with or without Gokudera's consent. He sighed unhappily but didn't stop him when Tsuna got up and started walking for the door.

" At lest let me help you!" he pleaded. Tsuna sighed but nodded in acceptance. This was the least he could do for him.

XXXxxxx

It was something funny to lighten the mood that had been placed around them for two weeks.

The thought of Gokudera clinging to Tsuna was funny in itself, but the look of it was hilarious. They had rushed in and busted the door open and had found something funny, indeed. Tsuna was sitting up in bed with a desperate face on and Gokudera was crying like a child and wrapped his arms around Tuna's waist refusing to let go even to the doctors who were trying to convince him otherwise.

They tried really hard to maintain a poker face but it didn't work out and their efforts failed as they burst into laughter at the funny sight. Tsuna looked at them annoyed, but the look was replaced with one of pleading. He wanted Gokudera off him, but he didn't want to push him off.

Yamamoto thought it was so funny, and after making sure Tsuna was alright, he let out a content sigh as he ignored the looks Tsuna gave him and walked out of the room with Ryohei.

As soon as they closed the door they looked at each other and burst into laughter, finally shaking off the last of their built up stress that had accumulated over the past two weeks of worrying. After they finally had settled down they decided to head back to Tsuna's house to get him some more stuff, and tell his mother of the good news. They'd leave out the funny scene that seemed to play in their minds every time they thought of something depressing. They walked down the streets together and each, at random times, bursting into laughter because of the funny scene that replayed in their heads and laughing even more at the onlookers faces filled with curiosity, but more than anything confusion.

If only they knew. Ha-ha if only they saw!

XXXxxxx

" Isn't it a bit early for such training?" Reborn debated with a frown on his face and concern in his eyes. The Ninth shook his head sadly through the screen Reborn watched him on.

" That last incident sent worry and fear through out Vongola. If he had died, there would not have been any heirs left to take over my position as Boss and head of Vongola." he said sadly. Reborn sighed.

He figured this would happen. It was such a close call The Ninth had begun to worry about Tsuna dying too early, and now he wanted to start him on _that_ kind of training. It seemed as if the two reasons contradicted themselves, but they did make some sense. He didn't want Tsuna to die, but he needed to make sure that if he did, he died trying. It sounded cold, but it was reality. Tsuna was going to go through _that_ training, and the training could certainly kill him, or break him. But being broken was just as bad if not worse then dying though.

As Reborn said his farewells, and they had talked over arrangements for Tsuna to go to Italy, if he chose to do so, he cut the connection between him and The Ninth and turned his chair around to look out of the window at the sky that reminded him so much of Tsuna. The sky held everything, the clouds, the rain, the storm, the sun, everything and everyone. Tsuna was the sky, and as the Sky he had to choose between his own freedom or the freedom of his loved ones.

Ultimately, it was up to Tsuna to decided whether or not he would kill, or be killed.

To Break others, or to break himself.

To kill the devils, but be a human devil himself.

He's gone this far: There was no going back from here.

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna walked absent minded to school, not noticing the worried glances his companions were showing each other. He was too deep in thought.

Reborn had talked to him this morning about The Ninth's plans of bringing him to Italy for special- correction- harsh training. Reborn's words, not his. Although The Ninth would be disappointed if he didn't go to Italy, he left the option to him. Tsuna had decided long ago that he wouldn't, couldn't, turn back now. And now he was giving a choice? We there really a choice to begin with or was it simply another one of The Ninth's reverse psychology tricks so that Tsuna would simply play into his hands?

He didn't like to be controlled. But he knew what The Ninth was thinking. He knew Tsuna couldn't turn back, not now that he had hardened his resolve and had accepted the mafia, and his position within it. He knew Tsuna couldn't deny the offer and that annoyed him, but he knew what he had to do. It didn't mean he liked it very much, but it what was required. But… he couldn't help but think of something that was floating in the back of his mind…. Did he truly want this?

" Tsuna…?" a voice asked beside him with obvious worry laced in his voice.

" Huh?" he asked forcing himself out of his own thoughts and looking at Yamamoto's concerned face.

" Are you okay..? You've been walking with a blank look on your face for awhile now…" he pointed out quietly.

" Ah," Tsuna lied, " I'm fine. Just a lot is on my mind right now." he said as he stopped in front of the school's gates and grimaced.

" First day back. Ugh. I knew this day would have to come, but I don't really want face the crowds…" he admitted.

They all gave him a knowing smile and Ryohei put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

" Don't worry, Little Bro! If they try something we'll get them!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

" You don't go to school here, Baka." Gokudera growled. Ryohei frowned., who obviously had not thought about that little problem.

Tsuna chuckled at the irritation in Ryohei's face. " Don't worry about it. If I cant handle this, I cant handle anything that may come later." he said simply. They looked at him as his smile faded away and he was pulled back into his own thoughts, but was quickly pulled out by Gokudera.

" Let's go Tenth. We're going to be late." Ryohei frowned in irritation that he couldn't stay and help but left, unhappily of course. It obviously annoyed him that he couldn't help, but that was inevitable.

" Ah." he said as he lead the way past the school's gates, and into the school. He was immediately met with whispers, stares, not-so-unnoticeable pointing sessions, and the few annoying students who had the balls to come up to him and ask him. He sighed.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful._

XXXxxxx

He growled in irritation when he saw something that was not suppose to be there.

A swarm of people in the hallways, crowding around someone. Not only was it disrupting the peace, it was completely Undisciplined. He was going to bite the person in the middle to death first.

He walked toward the crowd and glared at the outer layer of students. They cringed back in fear and the students quickly made a path for him to get to the person in the middle.

" Hibari." Tsuna greeted while a smile was threatening to show on his face. He knew that Hibari would eventually show. He was disrupting the peace after all.

" Sawada. Get to class before I bite you to death." he warned with a cold look painted on his face. Tsuna didn't seem to notice it and smiled.

" Hai, Hai." he said, amusement in his eyes as he turned away and headed toward his class with his two friends right beside him.

He was laughing inside, and Hibari knew it. Why? He use to cower in fear, but Hibari's presence didn't seem to affect him at all now.

_It seemed that the Herbivore has taken on a few Carnivore characteristics._

He felt his mouth pull into a smirk as he walked away from the disbursing crowd and into the Disciplinary office, shutting the door behind him and sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

Sawada had developed into an interesting creature the past few years. He showed potential as his next victim, worthy of Hibari going all out and using his full power, which excited Hibari to no end. After the Baby had showed up, Sawada had seemed to get stronger and stronger. He seemed to be turning into a Carnivore, but knew he would never fully develop. Sawada was too caring to be what Hibari was. It was slightly disappointing, but Sawada seemed to be an interesting Herbivore. And he wanted to see how he'd turn out.

XXXxxxx

He had ignored all of the questions so far, and had given no answers. He hoped they would get bored eventually and act as if he being shot was old news but that didn't seem to be the case. The more he ignored them, the more they seemed determine to get answers from him. But he wasn't budging, which seem a lot of them to give up, but there were still the few that still threw questions at him.

He sighed as he sagged back in his chair and ignored the worried glance he got from Gokudera when he paused glaring at the other students that tried to approach him and had noticed Tsuna's obvious discomfort.

While Gokudera continued to glare at approaching students, he began to get lost in his own thoughts, once again. He knew that he really didn't have much of a choice, and that he was most likely going to Italy, but would he be strong enough to face whatever was put in front of him? He had no idea. Although he knew it would some day come, he hadn't even thought of going to Italy. He had no idea what awaited him or why Reborn had been adamant on warning Tsuna that the training was purely training from hell. If Reborn said it was that bad, then _it had _to be bad. But why now? Why so soon?

The only way something like this would surface so soon would be because of a serious event… well, he supposed the assassination attempt filled in the blank. So why…? His eyes widened before quickly turning back to normal.

The Ninth was scared.

That had to be it. It was the only answer Tsuna could come up with that would explain his actions. But just because he understood didn't mean that he was physically or mentally prepared. He decided that he would go and take whatever The Ninth threw at him. He wouldn't break, he wouldn't-

A loud yell left him frozen in mid-thought. That _couldn't_ be who he thought it was. That wasn't possible.

" OI! Get the fuck down here, kid! You better get your ass down here so I can repay you!" the voice sneered. Tsuna dashed to the window and saw the last person he had expected.

" Xanxus?" he yelled, surprise clearly in his voice.

" There you are, you little shit. Get your ass down here." he growled.

Tsuna paled. Oh no. he had forgotten all about Xanxus, and their fight. He knew Xanxus would want a rematch, but the thought had completely slipped his mind since he got shot, and Reborn told him about The Ninth's 'suggestion' to go to Italy. Now what? A very angry Xanxus was outside and its not like he could just shoo him away.

" Right now?" he groaned at Xanxus. He really didn't feel like fighting Xanxus. And if he had too, so be it, but he really didn't want to fight him at school with hundreds of curious eyes watching.

" Hell yea, right now! I don't fucking care if your healed or not!" he yelled. Tsuna sighed as he turned away from the window and looked at Gokudera.

" Do you mind giving Hibari a message for me? Just tell him it'll be done quickly and there's no need to bite someone to death." he said with a small laugh.

" Your not ready to fight again! Please don't strain yourself!" he pleaded but Tsuna just shook his head sadly.

" I knew this was coming. I have to deal with it." he mummbled. Gokudera hesitantly nodded and left to tell Hibari while he cursed under his breath. As much as he didn't like it, The Tenths orders were final.

Tsuna turned to the window once more and sighed before jumping out. He heard gasps and yelling but ignored them as he fell. He landed feet first and crouch down when he hit the ground to lessen the burden on his legs, to almost nothing. His head looked up at the enraged Xanxus, but he saw something else that surprised him a bit. Excitement. Excitement was in his eyes, as if he was going to hourly enjoy the fight that was about to take place between the two.

" About time." Xanxus spat, ignoring Tsuna's slightly flashy entrance. Tsuna stood up slowly and looked into Xanxus' eyes for a long moment. Xanxus hated when he did that. He had done that the first time they met, and did that during their first fight together, and it bugged the hell out of him. It was like he was looking into him, and he hated it. It was like he could see everything Xanxus was thinking, feeling, and hiding, and it made him want to beat the shit out of the kid. But at the same time he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement he felt right before they fought. He was strong, even though he would never admit it. He had beaten him twice, and had decided that twice he would only get. Xanxus would make sure of it.

**XXXxxxx**

**Mini Time-skip~**

XXXxxxx

After an hour of going all out, they found themselves panting heavily and surrounded by a large circle of amazed onlookers. They all knew Tsuna was… different but apparently they didn't know how different. They found themselves dumfounded, shock clearly on their faces, and jaws open wide at Tsuna's combat ability.

Before the fight, Tsuna had made Xanxus swear to not use flames. He didn't want any more questions from his fellow classmates then he was already going to get from the fight alone, not to mention him being shot. But he had a feeling that him being shot would be forgotten for a little while, while he was fighting Xanxus.

Xanxus saw that Tsuna was thinking and grinned. " Thinking about how the hell your gonna get yourself out of this one, kid?" he asked obviously enjoying the fact that Tsuna seemed to be up against a wall. Tsuna looked at him, confusion clearly on his face.

" Xanxus, just because I don't have my gloves doesn't mean anything." he said coldly. Its true that he felt somewhat helpless without his gloves, but that didn't mean he was defenseless. But he couldn't be on the defensive in this fight. He had to attack, and he mentally thanked Reborn for training his body before he trained him to use the gloves.

But Reborn wasn't here now, and he had to face this alone. If he wanted to ever protect his Family, he had to beat Xanxus.

He had to beat everyone.

He usually didn't like violence, but this was inevitable. If he wanted to survive at all in Italy, this was the first stage to clear… even… even if it meant that he had to kill. With that said, Tsuna turned toward Xanxus and stared at him, preparing himself for the next attack.

Xanxus watched as Tsuna turned toward him with such fire in his eyes that it surprised him. He thought he had the kid up against a wall, but apparently the Kid refused to believe such a thing. He dashed toward Xanxus, the fire still shining brightly in his eyes. He came with a fist to his stomach, which left him gasping for air. Why was the damn Kid's punches stronger than they were before? He quickly recovered and blocked his next punch that was heading toward his face. He was clenching his teeth as he skidded back because of the immense power behind the punch. He looked up at Tsuna and his eyes widened. He was calm, and collective, but he had killing intent behind those calm, determined eyes... When did he get killing intent?

XXXxxxx

Hibari was slightly confused.

Sawada hated to fight, yet he was right now? Why had he told Gokudera to not worry about it, and that it'd be over soon? How strong had the Herbivore gotten? All these questions made Hibari more interested than ever, in the creature named Sawada. He walked swiftly down the halls and made his way to the extremely large crowd outside. Hibari growled at the sight. Tsuna was completely disrupting the peace, and he wouldn't forgive him unless Hibari saw something himself that was interesting. And he did.

Something _very_ interesting.

When he finally made the crowd part and made his way to the front lines, he spotted Tsuna and another man staring at each other. The man was strong, he was certain of that but the look on the mans face confused Hibari. He was looking at Sawada with complete shock, and he didn't understand why until he turned to Tsuna himself and found the answer.

He felt his mouth pull into an almost crazed smile, and he felt his blood boil in excitement.

Sawada had killing intent clearly in his eyes, and was giving off a most powerful aura.

_This_ was what he wanted.

This is what he was waiting for, and he couldn't be happier. He watched in absolute delight as Sawada charged toward the man on the ground, and attempted to punch him. He man quickly snapped out of his shock and jumped backward while Tsuna's fist met the ground . Dust crowded the area but quickly dispersed as Tsuna stood up and his eyes met the man's once again.

" Are you going to run around, or fight?" he asked emotionless. Hibari could feel his blood boiling, and he wanted nothing more to start fighting Sawada right now, but he resisted. He wanted to see this fight. It was a very rare showing of Sawada having killing intent, and he wanted to see how he would fight.

Xanxus scowled. The Kid was getting cocky, and he was going to make sure he got it through his fucking head that Xanxus wasn't an easy opponent. He got up and met Tsuna's eyes once again, killing intent matching the intent in Tsuna's own eyes. He lunged forward and tried to punch his stomach, but Tsuna grabbed it lazily. He threw Xanxus back slightly, and punch him in the stomach once again, knocking the air out of Xanxus' lungs and making him fly backwards into the sports shed. He gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore the pain. A couple of his ribs were broken, and it hurt like hell. But he ignored the pain as he saw Tsuna approach the shed with an emotionless face. He slowly walked toward the shed and stopped twenty yards away from it and met Xanxus eyes once the dust clouds cleared.

" Get up." he ordered. Xanxus raised an eyebrow in response. Why was Tsuna acting… like a hit-man? It was almost as if someone trained him to be like this… He got up and clenched his teeth tighter as pain shot through-out his body.

" You got real balls Kid." he growled. Tsuna was about to charged when something flew in front of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. Xanxus' eyes widened as he saw Reborn pull out Leon and he transformed into a gun. Reborn pointed it at Tsuna.

" Enough. He's not the target." he said quietly, slight pain in his voice. He knew it was a bad idea to put him _that_ training a year ago, but when he returned it didn't seem to affect him.

He hadn't gone into Hit Man Mode for a whole year.

Why did it happen now?

He didn't know, but when Tsuna was in that mode, you had to stop him quick. He would have easily killed Xanxus. He was lucky he had come right in time before Tsuna did something he would have greatly regretted later on.

" Enough." he repeated, with a little more force than before. Tsuna stared at him for a moment then blinked and looked at him again, with slight confusion on his face. But the look that Reborn gave him replaced his confusion with horror.

" I didn't…" he gasped.

Reborn nodded sadly. He knew Tsuna hated it when he went into his Hit Man Mode. He wouldn't remember much of the fight, most likely, but he knew he hated it. The Hit Man Mode was instilled in Tsuna by The Ninth so that it would make it easier for Tsuna to kill later on. It was a secret training that he went through willingly, but he still hated it. He only went through it because The Ninth said it was necessary to have the killing intent if he was going to protect his Family.

So he agreed.

It took six months. In in that six months… _that_ happened. It changed his student forever.

Tsuna looked over to Xanxus in complete shock. He didn't… he couldn't have! He hadn't gone into Hit Man Mode for more than a year! Why now! He didn't know, but he never wanted to do it again. He looked at Xanxus carefully and found him clutching his stomach and found him looking at Reborn in confusion, but glaring at Tsuna. He was mad that he had lost, he knew that he had lost. But Tsuna didn't care. He looked around at the horrified faces of his classmates and the two worried faces that caught his eye.

" Gokudera…Yamamoto…." he whispered painfully. He didn't want anyone seeing him like that. He looked around and found Hibari smiling. Tsuna turned away from him, not willing to see that smile, and turned to face Reborn with pain-filled eyes.

" Did I…?" he hesitated, not willing to hear what he had actually done. Reborn nodded sadly once again. Tsuna turned away from him and everyone else and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to face them. He didn't want to face the situation. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

At least, not yet.

He needed to think, and what better way of doing that than running until you couldn't run anymore?

XXXxxxx

" Tenth!" Gokudera yelled and was about to run after him when Reborn stopped him.

" Let me go!" he yelled angrily. Reborn kicked him in the stomach which made him fall down on the ground. He glared at reborn but stopped when he saw the concern, and pain in the Baby's face.

" Let him go." he said quietly and walked away. Xanxus stepped in front of him however.

" What about the damn fight? Why the hell did you stop it?" he growled. Reborn glared at him which made Xanxus raise an eyebrow.

" You don't understand anything, Xanxus. If I hadn't stepped in you would be dead by now." he sneered.

" What the hell does that fucking mean?" he spat, " Your telling me he's stronger than me?"

" Yes, he is. He's a lot stronger actually." he said with a bored expression on his face. This made Xanxus infuriated. Yeah, right, the Kid was fucking stronger than he was.

" Did you see Tsuna's eyes right before he cracked practically all of your ribs?" Reborn asked sensing what Xanxus was thinking.

"...Yeah? What about it?"

" He had killing intent. He was going to kill you and not give one damn about it." he said angrily, but he wasn't done.

" He was going to kill you and feel nothing. He was in Hit Man Mode, and when he's in that mode, he could easily give me a fatal blow." he admitted. He left, leaving Xanxus with a shocked expression on his face. He stopped in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

" Don't look for him." he ordered leaving no room for questioning. They just slowly nodded, not able to say anything.

What had happened to Tsuna…?

XXXxxxx

He ran.

He ran and kept on running, never looking back.

He had absolutely no idea where he was right now, but he knew he was somewhere in the woods. Probably in Death Forest, where he always did his training.

Where he did _that_ training.

_No! _He thought viciously.

He didn't want to think about it!

But he couldn't help it! There was so many questions in his head, refusing to be ignored no matter how hard he wished them to go to the back of his head, or disappear completely. But that wasn't going to happen. He slowly came to a stop. He was panting heavily and sweating just as much. How long had he been running? He had no idea but it was dark already. He was probably making everyone worry. He always did. That's one of the main reasons he is so No-Good.

_No! _He promised himself he wouldn't be like that ever again! Not since… that day. He promised that day he died that he would never be No-Good ever again. He would never be weak again. He couldn't loose ever again. He couldn't.

He began running again. No destination in mind nor in sight.

He just ran.

He needed to think and it helped.

So he ran.

He would run until he passed out, then get up and run again.

If that's what it took to understand himself, understand his resolve, then so be it.

XXXxxxx

He had been trailing him for two days so far.

He never though he would do this for so long. It didn't even seem humanly-possible, but then again this was Tsuna he was talking about. He defied all limits, and fought until he couldn't fight any more. Or run anymore. He had been running for almost two-and-a-half days straight, only stopping if he passed out, which he had no say in.

Reborn had no idea how, or why he was doing it, but he was doing it and it seemed pretty clear to him that he wouldn't come home until he was done doing whatever he needed to do.

Whatever that was.

But he hoped he would finish already. He didn't think Tsuna would last much longer in that condition, and he kept pushing, kept running.

Whatever he was thinking… it obviously wasn't something simple.

XXXxxxx

Over the past…however many days its been, he had been thinking about everything he could possibly think of.

Himself, his resolve, the mafia, his Family, his friends, everyone and everything that were somehow connected to him.

He wanted everyone to have a good life, a peaceful life.

That meant without the Mafia.

He knew that Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei wouldn't let Tsuna count them out, but that meant letting them be in the Mafia. He really didn't like that, but there was nothing he could do, that chance had faded away at least two years ago.

But then again, there might be something. He there was no way to get them to not be in the Mafia, he could always have them be in it, but not let them do anything that would stain their innocent hands.

He couldn't let them do that. If anyone was going to have their hands stained in blood…it was going to be him.

He suddenly thought of something.

The voice had asked if he would accept the fact that he was a demon in a saints body sort to speak. Was he ready to do such a thing? To live such a thing?

Did he really even have a choice?

Not really. But when he accepted himself, his past, present, and future, only then would he truly be a Vongola Boss.

" Very good, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stopped running abruptly. Was that…who he thought it was?

" Are you here...?" he asked quietly.

" Yes. Yes I am. Now keep running. Your Tutor might find out something that not even you are ready to know." Tsuna was confused, but kept running.

" Am I on the right path? Is what I'm doing really the right thing to do?" he thought desperately, not knowing what else to do.

The voice chuckled in response.

" Calm down, Young Mafia Boss. And you wish to know if this is the right path? Do you wish to know if what your doing is right, or do you wish to know if this was foreseen in your future to your Road to Greatness?" he asked curiously.

What had he meant? He really didn't know.

" I'm not sure. I know that bloodshed is not exactly 'right' but I also know that it is inevitable if my path is to be one of a mafia boss." he said.

" Hmm. Very good. You are thinking correctly. What else?" he asked.

" I don't know… I know that my hands have to be stained but must my Family's? I don't want theirs to be.." he said quietly.

" I understand your concerns. But that is truly not for you to decide. Are you going to stop them if they choose to walk the path of death along with you?"

" Yes…No… I don't know. I guess I don't really have a choice if they do decide. But I'm going to try to make sure they don't need to answer that question. If possible, I want my own hand to be stained not theirs."

" You wish for your own hands to be tainted?" he asked slightly surprised by his willingness.

" No, but its something I have come to accept. But I can not yet accept the fact that they must also have stained hands. Even if they are not innocent… I don't want them to have death on their conscience. I will take all of it." he thought, now determined to try and make it so they did not have to take what was meant for him.

" Hmm…" the voice said after a moment.

" Am I right..?" Tsuna thought.

" How should I know?" the voice asked, as if he was shrugging.

" Wha-what do you mean how should you know? Aren't you suppose to be guiding me or helping me or something?" he thought angrily.

" Ha-ha-ha-ha. Calm down Tsunayoshi," he said laughingly. "I am simply here to help. I didn't do anything. You simply thought out all of your current problems and came up with answers on your own. No one can tell you to do something, especially when it concerns your future, or your Family's future." he said.

" I guess so… then why _are_ you here? Am I just crazy or something?" he asked.

" Hmm. I wonder."

" What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked irritated. The voice laughed.

" You'll just have to wait." he said while fading away.

What the hell? If the voice wasn't doing anything for him, why wouldn't he just go away? He'd rather not one day explain to someone that there was a voice in his head helping him sort out his problems.

" Oh. And Tsunayoshi." the voice said suddenly, making Tsuna fall over and hit the ground, surprised by his sudden appearance.

" Damn it! Don't just say something suddenly!" he thought.

"Hahaha. So sorry," the voice mused. " I just wanted to tell you that maybe you should tell your Guardians about…_that_." he said suddenly turning quiet and serious. Tsuna could feel his face pale.

" I'd…rather not." he whispered.

" Hmm. I can see why, but if you do not your flame nor your soul will be at peace. You have too much compressed emotions, Tsunayoshi. Its okay to cry once in awhile…" he said once again fading away to leave Tsuna alone to his thoughts.

As Tsuna stood up and brushed himself off he started walking, not running, trying to ignore the shakiness of his legs and how he swayed from the pain.

_I suppose its time to go home_, he thought. He didn't exactly get all the answers he had wanted, but he has sorted some of his questions out and had thought quite a bit over the past…err… however many days he had been running.

But then he stopped.

_Where was he anyway? _

" Hey, Reborn. Which way is the house?" he asked into the trees. Reborn jumped down from the tree and landed on his shoulder.

" That way Baka-Tsuna." he said. Tsuna nodded and went left as Reborn had instructed. Tsuna started running that way, forcefully willing his legs to move, and silence had fell between them.

" Done with your thinking, Baka-Tsuna?" he asked curious if that's what Tsuna was actually doing all this time. Tsuna smiled lightly at him.

" Ah," he confirmed. " For now."

Reborn said nothing else. He watched his student run. How he was even able to keep running was beyond him, but he did. He seemed a lot more at peace too.

He wondered… would this peace within himself affect his power?

XXXxxxx

He had talked to Reborn before he had decided to do anything.

Reborn said that telling his Guardians what happened was his decision but said if it was him, he would probably tell them. He sighed.

He was outside Yamamoto's sushi restaurant and he really didn't want to face them. He knew they would want the truth, and the whole truth. If wasn't a happy memory and he'd rather keep it a memory other than bringing the pain to the surface again, but he had made his choice. How can he ask his Guardians to trust him, when he doesn't trust them enough to tell them important things such as this? It wasn't going to be easy, but then again what was easy anymore?

He was about to knock when the door slide open and someone appeared in the door way. He was shocked. He didn't think a door could open that fast, but apparently he was wrong.

" Tenth! I knew I sensed you!" Gokudera said excitedly. Tsuna smiled but something was bothering him… Gokudera sensed him..? He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to ask, he would ask later.

" Is everyone inside-"

" Tsuna!"

" Little Bro!"

" Never mind." he mumbled since he had already gotten his answer.

" Are you okay?" Ryohei bellowed.

" Um… yeah. Sort of. Can we talk…? All of us?" he said quietly, not lifting his head from his bowing position. They all looked at each other but agreed. Tsuna slowly walked in and sat in a booth and ushered them inside.

" What is it Tenth..?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. Tsuna looked at them or a moment before answering,

" Do you remember when I went to my distant relatives on my moms side for practically six months a year ago ?" he asked.

" Yes…" Yamamoto replied.

" I think so.." Ryohei said.

" Yes, Tenth. That was when you came home… with…" Gokudera couldn't finish the sentence, and Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at him then at Tsuna.

" Yes, Gokudera. That was the day I came home with blood all over me." he said quietly. Both Yamamoto's and Ryohei's eyes widened but didn't say anything.

" A week before that day was the day I had special training again. Well it was suppose to be special training…something happened." he whispered. He stopped Yamamoto from asking by putting up his hand.

" This is really hard for me Yamamoto so don't interrupt. any of you. Just listen to me until the end, then you can be disgusted, yell at me or whatever you choose to do or feel. But wait until the end." They all nodded slowly. Tsuna took a deep breathe in and out then began.

" Well, it all began when Reborn had come home from being in Italy and told me that we were going to train. I would go sometime around the end of the month to Death Forest and meet Reborn and his special hit men and we would fight until one of us submitted or passed out. It was horrible, but it did wonders to my body and natural reaction time.

"One week, The Ninth came and told me that he was going to watch us train. After we did at the end of the week The Ninth told me that I was going to start a new training program that would last four months. But this training was immensely different from any other I had experienced, it even had a name." he laughed darkly a little before he continued.

" It was called Lucifer's Game, L.G Training for short. He told me that he let my location leak to opposing Families, so that their hit men could try and find me. He told me that he wanted me to capture each one, and torture them for information. Which Family they were from, why they had come, and if they knew if others from their Family were coming. He told me he wanted me to torture them, and then he said that he would kill them in front of me.

" I didn't have to kill them. Oh, no he said that that would be for later. He wanted me to see the damn 'technique' first." he hadn't realized he was slowly getting louder which each sentence and his face was pulled into a disgusted scowl. He looked at his friends which had horrified faces on them. Green, but horrified. Tsuna laughed at their reaction.

" You think that's bad? He made me cut off their ear and tongue for each one and send it to their Families. Who knew by just cutting off one ear there would be so much blood? But that wasn't enough for him. He made me watch five a day. It got to the point where I couldn't feel anything. But I threw up every night. After a three months of watching hundreds of them die, and severing ears and tongues I had two sides to me. One, being me regularly, but the second one, that one was the Hit Man Mode."

"When I switch I don't have any feelings. The only thing I have is killing intent. Lets just say when I get into that mode I was completely and utterly a killing robot. But I hadn't killed yet. Not until the day that an opposing family brought a very strong hit man. I didn't think I was going to win, but I eventually did. I tied him up and gave him to the Ninth like I was ordered. Little did I know that the hit man was pretty damn smart too."

" Somehow, he got loose, probably from a concealed weapon of sorts since I was stupid enough to forget to check his inner sleeves. I mean really! He was a hitman for Kami's sake! Of course he had god damn inner pockets and pouches for knives and the sort. Anyway, he threw the knife at me and I dodged, obviously, but it just barely scraped me on my arm." he said quietly, unconsciously gripping the limb before letting go and continuing.

" Long story short, I was drugged and taken. Next thing I know, im chained up to the wall and being their own person target and practice dummy." He laughed dryly.

" I don't remember much, since I faded in and out of conciousness but I do remember the fact that they hung the fact that I was weak in my face. And to make everything worse, said they would do the same to my Family and friends, saying it would be even worse than what they were doing to me… and I lost it. It wasn't the first time they hung the threat in the air like that, but it was the first time that they pusked it too far, claiming they had already gotten the plan together and were simply going to capture you all, tortue you, and kill them in the most horrible way they could think of. It just was the last straw for me. I just couldn't take it anymore. Next thing I know, im blinking away darkness and im standing in the middle of the room with fifteen bloody, dead bodies surrounding me…" he said quietly, tears now swimming down his face. He held back a sob. Honestly, he was holding back on telling them exactly what they did since he didn't want them knowing. He was so dead when he was rescued by Reborn, he didn't even want to remember that time.

Tears freely leaked from his eyes as they hit the ground and he suddenly felt arms circling around him. Pressing his face to one of the chests surrounding him, he let himself go and cry. It was just too much right now.

It killed them that he was holding in so much pain from them. It hurt even more that The Ninth made him do such things. But they were also happy. He trusted them enough to tell them everything. Everything that happened, and he trusted them enough to show them his tears.

They had never seen Tsuna cry until that day, and would never see him cry after.

That day they all silently swore to themselves that they would do anything necessary to keep Tsuna from crying again.

They would protect him.

No matter what.

Even if it meant they… would have to _dispose_ of others themselves.

It didn't matter.

They would do whatever was necessary to protect the Family, and even more so, their Boss.

**XXXxxxx**

" I don't understand… what do you want me to do?" Tsuna asked, completely confused.

The voice sighed. " Tsunayoshi, I don't want you to rely on me for an answer for the things that you must decide. If you do, I cant have peace of mind knowing that I gave you the answers to the important questions that you must answer yourself."

"… So… your not going to tell me what to do?" he asked. The Voice sighed in irritation. Tsuna laughed a little.

" Hai, hai. I understand…sort of. Well, I understand that I have to find the answer to whether or not I tell them to go with me, but sometimes I wish someone would just tell me what to do. Everything I knew, well, everything I thought I knew, changed when I found out that I was going to be Vongola The Tenth. Then everything changed again when I finally gave up and gave in."

" You gave up?" He asked in surprise.

" Well, yeah. I knew I couldn't run, so I stopped running." he said with a shrug.

" You gave up…" the voice repeated a hint of anger in his voice, " Is that all this is to you? I thought you understood, but if you just 'gave up and gave in' you do not truly understand what's at stake here. I thought you understood, but-" the voice sighed as he stopped himself from continuing.

"… Tsunayoshi, when you are at Italy you must ask yourself, and find the answer to this: Why am I here? When you find an answer to that, then and only then will you even deserve the title of Vongola the Tenth." he whispered.

Tsuna was surprised by his tone. It sounded as if he was holding back anger, and that worried him.

" What did I do?" he asked desperately. The voice seemed to try to say something but it seemed as if he stopped and Tsuna could almost see him shaking him head.

" By now, I hope you know that I am not here to criticize you, nor am I here to do anything other than what I've been doing.. I thought you understood the meaning of you being a Boss, a Vongola. I thought- I thought a lot of things. But I was wrong in some of my assumptions… Tsunayoshi, please think while your in Italy. You have much to think about, much to come to terms with…much to remember…" he whispered slowly fading away. Tsuna tried to stop him , but it was no use, he had already left and he was once again alone in his room within himself.

What did he do wrong?

What did he say?

Why was he angry?

So many questions were swirling around in his head, and he didn't seem to understand any of it. And even more confusing… what had he forgotten?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

But, there was another question surfacing to his mind as he looked around puzzled.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Where in the world was the beeping coming from?

As he thought this he flew backward and hit a wall. A wall…? Where did the wall come from- pain in his stomach stopped him. As he grunted and opened his eyes he saw Reborn standing next to him with a bored expression on his face.

" Oi. Get up, Baka-Tsuna. What's the point in having an alarm, when you don't get up?"

Tsuna grumbled and looked around him. This certainly wasn't his mind… was he dreaming? Was everything a dream?

No.

It was too real, and it certainly wasn't the first time he had talked to the voice. But… he was confused. What exactly happened? The voice seemed angry. Why? What did he do wrong? He stopped running, didn't he? He finally gave in and was training to be a mafia boss.

So what did he do wrong?

And what did he forget? He had absolutely no idea.

Reborn gave him a perplexed look. Tsuna was leaning against the wall he kicked him over to and was staring off into space and was making odd faces. But the thing that confused him even more was the look in his eyes.

Confusion.

Anger.

Sadness.

…Even more confusion.

The emotions in his eyes were changing so much, so quick, Reborn wondered he could be thinking about that would make him have such a reaction. After deciding he'd find out later, Reborn kicked his student once again that made Tsuna yelped then give him an irritated look. Reborn shrugged.

" Time to get up. The Ninth requested a meeting with you regarding Italy." Tsuna's eyes widened. A meeting?

Reborn watched his eyes grow big and saw as fear passed his face after a moment.

" Relax, Baka-Tsuna. He just going to talk with you about your decision, and if you do chose to go, what will await there for you."

" I already know what's there." he mumbled under his breathe, but obviously not soft enough since Reborn raised one of his eyebrows in response.

" When is the meeting?" Tsuna asked, trying to get Reborn's attention off of his comment and onto the question. Reborn peered at him, but let the slip go, for now.

" In one hour."

" What? Why so soon?" he asked surprised. Reborn shrugged.

" He will land in an hour-and-a-half. He had already gotten on the plane earlier this morning… or late last night. Which ever you prefer."

" Oh…" he said, still shocked that he was coming so soon.

" That means you get dressed quicker, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said while rolling his eyes. He cared about his student but sometimes, Tsuna was a little too slow. He may have matured but he's still Tsuna. Just not so… weak. Well, at least physically.

He watched in amusement as Tsuna began to stumble around the room finding something suitable to meet The Tenth in.

As he watched, a wave of uncertainty washed over him. Would Tsuna really be able to survive in Italy? Could he really hold out long enough until he cleared Stage 3, and still be Tsuna? He truly didn't know. But he did know that Tsuna would rather die himself than loose one of his friends. That's what made Reborn want to help him even more. It was funny, actually. Reborn had never been this close to any of his other students…

" Reborn!" Reborn broke out of his thoughts and looked over at Tsuna.

"Which one?" he asked holding up a red tie in his left hand, and an orange tie in his right. Reborn's mouth pulled into a smile as he pointed to the orange tie.

" Hmm. I thought so." Tsuna mumbled while he began fishing in his draw for a shirt to wear. Tsuna certainly was interesting, and truthfully, Reborn wouldn't want anyone else to be the successor of The Ninth.

" Reborn."

" Hn?"

" Thank You." Tsuna said with a smile.

" For what?" Tsuna shrugged as he started to unbutton his shirt.

" Everything, I guess. I mean I wouldn't be able to do what I can do now without your training and help."

" Your welcome," he said slowly.

" …Tsuna." Reborn said after a moment of silence.

" Hn?" he mumbled while unbuttoning his last button and turning toward Reborn while slowly shrugging off his shirt.

" You really are slow, aren't you?" Reborn said with a smirk.

" Huh?"

" Would you normally undress in front of others?" he asked, still grinning. Tsuna turned red at the comment.

" Not only that, but you were just about to take off your pants, I believe." he continued mercilessly. Tsuna turned an even darker shade of red as his hands froze over his buckle.

" I…uh… I-I.. didn't realize…" he blushed even harder when Reborn starting laughing and walked toward the door.

" Hurry up and get ready. We wouldn't want to be late and have to explain to The Tenth that we were late because you decided to strip in front of me, and froze of embarrassment." he said as he showed another grin over his shoulder and closed the door, laughing as he left and Leon shaking with laughter with him.

**XXXxxxx**

**Hmm… that was long. Well, I actually changed a lot (sort of) in this chapter, considering I completely changed what happened that changed everything. The chapters from here on will have little to nothing of what the other chapters had from the original. First of which, is the school. Im not having him go to school at al actually. I know, a lot of people will probably be upset but I have other ideas that will make up for it, I promise. And don't worry, Shin will still be here :)**

**Review, wont you? This chapter was 25 pages. And even though I used original chapters, doesn't mean I didn't have a lot to do. I had to change a lot, to be quiet.**


	4. Leaving What You Know Behind

**XXXxxxx**

He was currently walking down a long hallway to meet The Ninth in the meeting room.

Not only was he nervous, but he was embarrassed. Reborn hadn't said anything about what had happened earlier but he didn't have to. He was shooting smirks and amused looks at Tsuna at every possible chance he got and Tsuna could feel his face grow crimson with each taunting look.

He shook his head mentally.

He needed to stop, he was about to go into a meeting ( more like an interrogation as far as he was concerned) with The Ninth and he needed to stay as calm as humanly possible and steel himself against any possible trick questions. Not only that but he knew whenever he was going to see The Ninth he was going to be questioned so he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he had always felt as when he was being told some information regarding himself, or the Family, that The Ninth was hiding something from him. He always seemed to know more about Tsuna than Tsuna knew about himself!

That fact alone was quite disturbing in his mind. But he knew better than to dismiss the feeling he got from his intuition. He knew he was holding something back from him, and something told him he was going to tell…or ask…. Whatever it was that was on his mind to Tsuna at the meeting. So, for that alone, Tsuna began to steel himself, trying very hard to prepare himself for any possible question that may put him off guard and send his poker face clean off. He was, after all, going to be a mafia boss.

Speaking of that… what had the voice meant? Why was he so angry with Tsuna's explanation as to why he was there…here… to begin with? He honestly didn't know, but something told him he had to find the answer quickly, before it was too late.

When Reborn had suddenly stopped at a door to their left that looked like the dozens of doors they had already passed, Tsuna stopped and peered at the door curiously.

" Is this it..?"

" Ah," Reborn confirmed with a nod " This is it." As Tsuna was still looking at the door he missed the quick glance that Reborn had sent him, with slight worry etched into his face. Reborn knocked twice paused knocked once paused knocked four times then knocked once more on the door and stepped back as the door began to slowly open and a soft " Enter" was heard.

As Tsuna entered, and Reborn stayed behind, he walked over to The Ninth, he knelt down and kissed the Vongola ring on his finger and looked up at The Ninth with emotionless eyes, just as he had been taught.

" It is an honor." he said, still keeping the emotionless mask in place. The Ninth nodded to him with a small soft smile placed on his face as he mentioned for Tsuna to sit down. Tsuna did and looked over to The Ninth at the head of the table.

" Ninth…" he said slowly, searching for the right words, " You have something you wish to discuss?" he asked.

The Ninth nodded and folded his hands and placed them on the long table in front of him and peered into Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna held the gaze until The Ninth finally spoke, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

" I assume Reborn has already informed you of my plans to have you relocate to Italy," he stared, waiting patiently for Tsuna to nod in confirmation.

" And what are your feelings on the matter?" he asked as he watched Tsuna.

" I would have to agree with your proposition, Ninth. Perhaps it is for the best." he replied, his voice empty and emotionless.

" So you agree?" he asked happily, a smile on his face.

" I do…" Tsuna said slowly.

" I am guessing there is certain things you want to be made clear, correct Tsunayoshi?" he said a knowing smile on his face. Tsuna nodded slowly. The Ninth's smile stayed on his face as he continued to talk.

" The flight would leave in two days. You would be living in the main base located in Italy, where I too, reside. You will then start your training and what-not. Of course, your Guardians will join you both in the estate and perhaps even your training." Tsuna stiffened at the last comment, and The Ninth seemed to see his reaction.

" Do you not wish to have your Guardians accompany you?" he asked slightly surprised.

" Actually… I would like for just myself to go to Italy, at least for now. I do not believe it is necessary for them to go out of their way to move with me at the moment." he said, poker face still in place. The Ninth gave a knowing, sad smile and agreed to Tsuna's proposition. He then told him that his flight for Italy would leave at exactly ten in the morning and that he should be there at least ten minutes early.

He sighed to himself as he began to think of how Tsuna would respond to the challenges he would face in Italy. He knew that Tsuna was too soft for his own good. This trait would be the death of him, but that's not to say that it wouldn't benefit him either. He cared immensely for his Guardians and he felt joy in watching Tsuna interact with his Guardians. Tsuna was truly a wonderful person to watch. Everyone he came in contact could never hate him, and this characteristic would be immensely useful. But off the record… he was quite proud of how Tsuna had grown. But he knew he still had a long way to go.

" Tsunayoshi." he said which caused Tsuna to stop getting up from his seat in order to leave.

" Have you…been hearing things lately?"

Tsuna faltered and raised an eyebrow at the question. He had not expected that one, but he refused to let The Ninth know everything. Well at least not yet. Not until he knew that he wasn't crazy…

" No." he replied. The Ninth peered at him but didn't pursue the topic anymore and dismissed Tsuna from the meeting room.

**XXXxxxx**

As Tsuna closed the door to the meeting room with a soft click he sighed.

He didn't expect that last question, but he was surprised at how he had been able to keep his blank mask intact, even after the question that surprised him greatly. He wanted to say ' the worst was over' be he knew better. The worst would be telling his friends that he was moving, and making it so that they didn't even know that moving with him was even an option. He wouldn't allow it. Just because he had to go through the mafia's many challenges didn't mean he had to drag them into it. He sighed to himself. He was still in denial. He didn't want to believe that they were as entrapped in this as he was. But what else could he do?

He walked down the street slowly and didn't even look up as he felt Reborn jump from god knows where and perched himself on Tsuna's shoulder.

" So what are you going to do now Baka-Tsuna?" he asked.

" What else? Go to Italy."

Reborn smiled at Tsuna's decision.

" And? What about your Family?" Tsuna bowed his head a little lower so that his hair shadowed his eyes and facial expression. Even without seeing the expression, Reborn knew what Tsuna had decided before he had even voiced his decision.

" I… I just cant let them go. I don't want them in this, but at the same time I cant imagine my life without them… I guess it just comes to either picking my selfishness, or picking their freedom."

" Both decisions are selfish, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn replied making Tsuna head looked up at him, his eyes filled with question.

" Have you asked them what they wanted to do? No. Both answers are your own. It is their choice what they want to do with their life. But then again, seeing that your are their Boss, you do control their very lives."

Tsuna groaned and rubbed his temples, irritated by the sudden confusing situation.

" No one said that this was going to be easy, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn said as he fell silent and spoke no more after the comment. He left Tsuna to his thinking as they approached Tsuna's house. As Tsuna was about to turn onto his street, he stopped. After looking down the road, even though his house was not in sight, he groaned. Reborn looked at him in curiosity.

" What is it, Baka-Tsuna?"

" Its not an _it_, its _them_." he mumbled. Reborn smiled in realization. They continued walking down the street, even more slowly than before. Tsuna knew that he probably should ask them, since it was in fact their lives, but…he couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't want them to go through unnecessary pain just for his sake, if that was why they had decided to go into the mafia. After nodding to himself he walked slowly to his door and opened it, immediately being tackled by Lambo. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei not far behind the two tangled bodies on the floor.

" Tenth! I knew you were coming!"

" Tsuna!"

" Little Bro!"

" Hey Tsuna!" Lambo laughed as he still lay on top of Tsuna. Tsuna laughed and got up, Lambo in his hands. He looked at his friends with a look that made his friends stiffen. He needed to talk to them. Now.

" Lambo, why don't you go help my Mom with dinner?" he asked a smile on his face.

" Okay!~ Lambo with help Mama, since Lambo is so awesome!" he yelled as he squired out of Tsuna's arms and ran to the kitchen. Tsuna sighed and turned to his Guardians once more.

" Little Bro..?" Ryohei started hesitantly. Tsuna nodded and led them toward the family room that was at the very back of the house as he sat down, the three nervous boys sat on the couch opposite to Tsuna.

" What is it..?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly. No one spoke for a long moment. It seemed as if it was at least ten minutes without anyone talking, but in reality it was only about forty seconds.

" I'm moving." be blurted, unable to keep it in any longer. Their jaws opened from the shock and looked at him with wide-eyes.

" Wait- no! You-" Gokudera started but was silenced with a look from Tsuna.

" I need to move to Italy so that I can live at the main estate there. I need to go so that I can train to be a proper boss and leader for Vongola." he said firmly. They looked at him with sadness and some confusion in their eyes. After many seconds ticked by, no one was able to speak, too surprised by the sudden decision. But, finally someone spoke, breaking the silence.

They just never imagined it to be Gokudera.

" Alright, Tenth." Gokudera mumbled making them all snap their heads in his direction in surprise.

" Gokudera…" Tsuna whispered.

" I know you don't necessarily want to, but I understand that you need to. You are, after all, going to be the best Boss in the history of Vongola, right?" he said with a small smile on his face that made Tsuna smile in return.

" I don't know about the best, but I'll certainly try to be the best I can." he said with another smile. Yamamoto and Ryohei just looked at them in shock but slowly their faces turned into ones of similar understanding.

" You want to be extremely strong, right Little Bro?"

" Ah." he said softly.

" Then it's all good! Go to the extreme, and beat them all!" he bellowed with a fist pump into the air that made Tsuna laugh.

" Ah. Thank you." he whispered softly.

" Well, don't hurt yourself. And you have to visit while your doing your training." he said with his usually bight smile. Tsuna looked at him for a moment before answering.

" Ah. I'll be sure to visit." he said with a smile, hoping Yamamoto wouldn't notice his refusal to promise anything involving his safety. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at slowly realizing this, but sighed in defeat anyway.

" Well, that went better than expected, Baka-Tsuna" Reborn said as he jumped down from … the ceiling? Well he jumped down from somewhere and perched himself on Tsuna's shoulder in a relaxed manner and looked over his Guardians.

" Well. Go get packed for the trip. It is in two days. You wouldn't want to be late because you couldn't _pick out clothes _or you if you didn't _change_ _fast enough_." he insinuated with a amused grin as Tsuna grew crimson at the slight mention of his little accident.

It wasn't his fault!

He was so busy thinking about the meeting, about what clothes he was going to wear and Reborn was always there so..! It just seemed natural… sort of.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as Tsuna got more and more red with each moment as he began to recall the embarrassing event. Reborn muffled a laugh.

" What…?" Yamamoto started in question.

" Oh nothing. Tsuna was doing a strip tease for me that's all." Tsuna gaped in response and tried to catch the Baby as he jumped into the air, effortlessly dodging the weak attack. He was still laughing as Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera blushed slightly at the shocking news and looked at Tsuna in surprise.

" It wasn't like that!" Tsuna squealed in embarrassment. How in the world was he going to explain that mistake?

**XXXxxxx**

" Why did you let him go so easily? I, _we_, thought that you especially would be the one that would be most against him going…" Yamamoto questioned a moment after Tsuna had left with Reborn.

Gokudera scowled at him and reached into his pocket to get a cigarette and put it in his mouth , as he pulled out a lighter.

" I'm not so naïve to think that The Tenth could become a great Boss without this." he mumbled as he pulled the cigarette away and exhaled, watching the ring of smoke that left his mouth and floated above his head until it slowly disappeared, only to be replaced with another.

" Wow… Gokudera. I didn't think you'd be so mature… it makes me feel stupid for being upset at the fact he was going and not bringing us…" he admitted with an embarrassed blush. Gokudera blinked at him before grinning and taking another smoke from his cigarette.

" Who said he wasn't going to bring us?" he asked with a confident gleam in his eyes. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at him in surprise.

" We're just not going on his plane, but trust me we are going. Although I am pissed I'm not going to be with him." he mumbled unhappily, but didn't see any other way for his plan to work.

" Wait… so you have an extreme plan?" Ryohei asked curiously. Gokudera sneered, but ended up with grin planted on his face.

" Oh course I do. I wouldn't just let him leave without me!" Gokudera exclaimed matter-of-factly.

" Well, if I'm not the only one that doesn't want Tsuna going without me-"

" _US_!" Ryohei bellowed as he interrupted Yamamoto. " We don't want him going without us! We'd be extremely bad friends if we didn't follow him!" he proclaimed. Yamamoto smiled at him, but Gokudera growled in response.

" Fine." he snapped. " I don't like the idea of being with you, let alone flying with you, but The Tenth cares about you guys too." he mumbled unhappily as he admitted that they too, were important to his Boss.

Yamamoto smiled in response brightly and started to grin mischievously.

" So… what did you have planed?"

Gokudera didn't like them, but that didn't stop him from ginning as he recalled his plan and began filling them in on it.

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna sighed as he began packing the last of his things. The two days had gone by quicker than he thought possible, but they had and the day of his flight was here. As he turned away from his suitcase and turned toward his bed where his clothes were laid out on the bed an Reborn sleeping on top of it he began looking for his red shirt that was the last of his clothes, but found it no where on the bed. There was nothing left on the bed except Reborn so where-

Tsuna sighed as he began to realize where it was and walked over to the bed and frowned at the sight of Reborn laying on the bead, seemingly oblivious to the red, wrinkled shirt underneath him.

Sighing once again, he hesitantly went to pick the Baby up. When he finally he did, Reborn stirred, but did not awake, leaving Tsuna to just place him to the side of the bed as he picked up the shirt, put it in the suitcase and started closing it. As he was closing it, making sure everything was there, he froze as he heard chuckling behind him and turned around only to be faced with a laughing Reborn. But that's not what was disturbing, nor was it unusual, but that fact that that laugh was laced in grim darkness caused Tsuna to shiver upon hearing it.

" You actually picked me up. I was sure you would be too scared…" he said as he gave Tsuna a grin.

" I don't know if I should be proud, or kill you." he said thinking. Tsuna looked at him and a thought passed his mind. _He's serious_. He was frozen in front of Reborn until his intuition told him that he wasn't really considering killing him. Hurting him, possibly, but not killing.

It also told him something rather interesting and slightly surprising. Reborn was proud, in an annoyed kind of way. He didn't like being picked up, but he was surprised by Tsuna's guts to actually try something like that. Tsuna smiled making Reborn's grin disappear as he continued to peer at Tsuna.

" It not my fault you decide to sleep in the most inconvenient places." he said as he shrugged.

" I slept on a bed." he said with a smile, making Tsuna glare at him.

" The bed I was using to lay out my clothes and pack them up quickly so that I wouldn't be late to go to Italy." he snapped. Reborn smiled at his agitation in amusement.

" A bed's a bed. You sleep in it, have fun in it." he shrugged as he sent a wicked grin to Tsuna that made him blush slightly before controlling himself.

" You know Reborn, you purposely do this to me. You just _love_ to tease me." he mumbled unhappily as he walked across the room to shut his window. Who ever was singing needed to stop.

Reborn shrugged. " It's my way of showing certain emotions." Tsuna blinked at him and looked at him in confusion. He was about to ask what he was talking about when the singing got much closer, then he heard something hit his window.

He walked over to it and Hibird was hitting the window, singing something. As Tsuna raised the window to let it in what the little bird said surprised him a bit.

" Look down, Herbivore~, Look down Herbivore~" he sang as he circled Tsuna twice before sitting on top of his head and made himself comfortable.

" Fight time~. Fight time~" he sang. Tsuna paled and ran to the window. He saw someone leaning against his tree in his front yard and gasped.

" Hibari?" he squealed in surprise.

Hibari glanced in his direction and a murderous grin graced his lips. Tsuna's face paled once again. Why was he here?

Of course he knew, he wanted to fight.

But why?

He had no idea but it seemed he wasn't going to leave until Tsuna went to meet him. Which he did… what else was he suppose to do?

As Tsuna was about to go downstairs, he felt a small hand on his leg. As he looked over he saw Reborn with a frown on his face.

" We're going to be late, Baka-Tsuna." he reminded. Tsuna sighed.

" Ah, I know. This wont take long." he said with a nod and walked downstairs. Reborn shook his head to himself. They were going to be late if he didn't finish up in thirty minutes, they wouldn't have enough time to get to the airport. He was slightly irritated at Tsuna's actions, but he grinned despite himself. This was going to be interesting regardless.

**XXXxxxx**

He watched in growing excitement as Tsunayoshi walked slowly out of the house and toward the tree his was casually leaning against.

He could feel his mouth turn up until a grin that he couldn't just resist. He watched as he approach and leaned against the tree next to him and sighed.

" Hibari… why are you here?" he asked curiously.

" I hear you are leaving to Italy." he said emotionless, hiding his growing blood lust. He watched as Tsuna looked at him nodded and looked back up at the sky.

" Ah," he confirmed then turned toward him once more with a smile painted on his face.

" Did a little birdie tell you this?" he asked in amusement. Hibari just slightly shrugged, not willing to admit that he had sent the bird out to watch him since the fight with Xanxus.

He couldn't help it, it was ridiculous of him to think so but his growing want to fight the Herbivore increased dramatically since he had seen had he had beaten Xanxus in a matter of minutes after gaining his blood lust. He had fought with him before but he felt disgusted at the memory. He was holding back on him. He had always been holding back. That one thought, and the memory of the fight still fresh in his mind, led him to where he was, and the actions he had taken to get there. To fight, simple as that. Well… that and something else.

He turned toward Tsunayoshi and peered at him.

He didn't seem strong at all.

Yet he was.

It was undeniable, yet completely hard to believe. But he hadn't really looked at Tsunayoshi lately. He had a scar on his cheek and had a matured look on his eyes, those with knowledge and understanding. He hated those eyes. They looked through him, and made him felt defenseless. And defenseless wasn't good for him.

He felt as his face turned into a sudden scowl and saw as Tsunayoshi turned toward him surprised but looked into his eyes with that annoying look and smiled lightly at Hibari.

" I know what you want Hibari, but I don't think I can give it to you. Nor do I have the time." he said quietly. Hibari slammed Tsuna back into the tree and slammed a hand next to his head making a clear dent into the tree and the sound of cracking following his surprising action. He watched as fear filled Tsunayoshi's face, but after a moment the fear disappeared.

" You don't have time. Then you will make time." he said darkly with a cold look in his eyes.

" Only thirty-minutes, Hibari. That's all I have."

" That's all I need."

" …And I suppose you want something with the fight correct?" he said with a look of instant understanding that pissed Hibari off but he shook the irritation away.

" Of course. It's no fun when the prey doesn't try to fight back."

" If you want my killing intent, Hibari, I will need something in return." he said with a small smile, but a voice of firmness that left no room for negotiation on his part. Hibari searched his face but found nothing, so he bit the bait.

" And that is?"

" Your cooperation " he said with a shrug, as Hibari raised an eyebrow at the proposition.

" No one controls me, Sawada." he warned in a dark tone. Tsuna smiled.

" I know, but I'm not controlling you. I'm simply choosing who to 'bite'" he said.

" Hmm… " he thought for a moment. He did like the idea of fighting Sawada, but he wasn't one to be controlled. Even if it was slightly.

" There is something else, though, that you may find to your liking." Tsunayoshi said as he saw the rejection Hibari was about to give to him.

" And that is?"

" We will fight. Today, and once every month, from dawn till dusk." he said with a smile and a look toward him.

" Tempting." he mumbled. It certainly was. The last deal was tempting, but this was extremely tempting.

" Fine, Sawada. You have my cooperation." he said in an emotionless voice. Tsuna frowned.

" Tsuna. Call me Tsuna."

" I refuse, Herbivore." he growled. Tsuna just laughed.

" I thought so. I suppose we can get started." he sighed, obviously not wanting to fight, but he had made a deal.

Hibari stepped away from him on the farther end of the street and got out his toufas, ready to fight. He could feel his blood lust grow while he watched Sawada get his gloves, slip them on and give a calculating look toward Hibari.

" Hibari," he warned, " Once I'm in Hit Man Mode, I wont be able to come out willingly unless my target is unconscious or dead, depending on the orders. But since I'm just here to beat you I wont kill you." he said quietly.

" I like to see you try, Herbivore." Hibari growled in growing anticipation. A pained look graced Sawada's face before he shook his head sadly. Why, he had no idea. But he could care less. He watched as Sawada suddenly tuned his head toward his bedroom window and nodded. Hibari looked at the window in growing curiosity. He turned slightly surprised as he saw Reborn come out of it and jump gracefully down the second floor window and walked swiftly toward them.

" He's going to make sure that I don't… kill you." he mumbled quietly. Hibari some-what snorted at the comment.

" You will not require his 'help', Herbivore."

" Regardless, I feel your safer with him being here."

Hibari didn't respond. He was unhappy by his misplaced concern when he should be concerned about his own life.

He watched with even more blood lust as he saw Tsunayoshi close his eyes, and a few seconds later open them with blood lust and determination in his eyes. Hibari clenched his toufas, and a small grin painted his face at the sight.

Seeming to understand that besides the fact that Hibari was excited he would not make the first move, Tsuna dashed forward with a flame-lie fist. He shot it toward Hibari's head and Hibari blocked it with his left toufa.

" You will need to do better than that, Herbivore."

He punched Tsuna to the side and brought the weapon up towards Tsuna's chin and hit with a loud crack, that made Tsuna's head tilt upward painfully. Tsuna didn't flinch as the toufa hit, as if he had known it was going to all along and slowly tilt his head back town to regular level as he looked at Hibari, blood slipping out of the corner of his mouth. He jumped back and threw his punch toward Hibari's head once again, but more so to the right side this time and Hibari blocked once again with his left toufa and shoved it into his stomach as he saw an opening. He frowned in irritation.

" You will need to do a lot better."

His frown disappeared as Tsuna lifted his head, blood escaping from both sides of his lips now, and he saw a look of slight amusement in Tsuna's eyes. He was playing with him. Even though he had drawn his blood, he was still finding amusement in his current condition?

He threw his toufa toward Sawada's face but hit nothing but air as he somehow disappeared and apparently reappeared behind him, and hit him twice in his back. One hit to the lower spine, and one to the upper. As Hibari felt himself tense up and unable to move, Tsuna reappeared in front of him and hit both shoulders, the bottom of his neck, and then both of his thighs and lower legs. He stared in shock as he felt himself fall to the ground, unable to move and in pain that made him hiss.

" What. Did. You. Do?" he hissed through clenched teeth, the pain increasing tremendously as he forced himself to move, unsuccessfully. He was only able to barely move his mouth and tilt his head.

" I made the prey unable to run." he said automatically.

" Prey?" he hissed as more pain came as he forced himself to talk.

" The weak prey should simply stop trying, it is futile." he said as he went over to Hibari who was laying back up in the dirt and only his head raised slightly. As he knelt down next to his figure and he grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air mercilessly.

" Die." he said coldly.

As he gripped his throat tighter, Hibari clenched his teeth, trying not to gasp for air. He would not fall to this Herbivore. But… he didn't seem so much like a Herbivore now. As the grip got tighter he found himself gasping for air and slowly beginning to black out, but fell to the ground with a loud thud and he began gasping for air, slowly returning to regular breathes as he looked at Sawada. His hand was still in the air but he was looking at the Baby that had a light grip on the boys arm.

" Enough." he said softly. Sawada blinked and looked at Reborn gave him a grateful look then looked at Hibari and shook his head sadly.

" Seems I'm going to need to work on the stopping part." he said sadly. Hibari burned glares at the Herbivore in growing irritation, and anger.

How did he loose? No he couldn't loose. He had promised himself that no matter what he would not loose. If he did loose…this would be the second time he had done so, not including Mukuro. He stopped glaring as Tsuna shot him a look that froze him mid-glare.

" Hibari, you have not lost, but neither have I. Since you are still conscious, I have not won. But since i am moving and you are not, I have not lost either. This is a draw, and I do hope we know a winner next month." he said with a quick smile as he left Hibari where he lay on the ground.

**XXXxxxx**

" You are going to leave him?" Reborn asked him surprised.

" No, of course not. Gokudera probably has already noticed my flames and will be there soon enough. I asked him about that time when he 'sensed me'. it seems like he has a sensitivity to my flames for some reason. He will help him, but we have to go, we have… ten minutes left." he said sighing sadly as he put his shirt sleeve back down over his watch.

" Why would he help Hibari?" Reborn asked, curious.

" Because he knows I would have if I was in his position. But don't worry. He's not going to be able to move for awhile." he said shaking his head sadly.

" I really hate it when I loose myself like that, but it was necessary." he mumbled unhappily. He hadn't even considered fighting Hibari, let alone let his Hit Man Mode come out but his intuition told him otherwise, and he had learned to trust that intuition, especially with Hibari.

" How so?"

" …" he didn't answer Reborn question. If he said anything he knew he would have to tell the Baby everything. And he didn't want to reveal Hibari's past.

Yes, Tsuna knew. Tsuna knew why Hibari was like the way he was, why he acted like he did, why he loved Nanamori ( _spelling? _) so much, and even why he lived alone. And what he saw was horrible. How he had been able to deal with such pain, such loss… he didn't know. He had experienced Hibari's pain, both physically and mentally and it still made him sick just thinking about it.

" Oi, Baka-Tsuna. Your green."

He looked over to Reborn sheepishly.

" Sorry," he said as he blushed, " I'm just nervous to fly since I'm not the one in control." He may have been covering so that he didn't have to tell Reborn the vision, but he was nervous for the flying part. He wasn't use to having somebody else flying and he just going for the ride. Not only that but he would probably feel claustrophobic since he was so use to flying in the open air.

Reborn grinned at him, believing his words.

" Why are you embarrassed? You stripped so easily not too long ago." he mused. Tsuna blushed violently and shot Reborn a glare.

" LET IT GO ALREADY!" he yelled.

Reborn just laughed as he began to run toward the air port that they had walked to… well fast walked. Walking to them was about the same as running to a regular person. Tsuna was fuming as he dashed toward Reborn, swearing loudly as Reborn just continued to laugh.

_Oh, how he loved to tease his student._

**XXXxxxx**

" Oi. You going to throw up, Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn mused, obviously enjoying the green look to Tsuna's face.

They had been on time and had been able to make it to the private jet in time. It was a relief, but Tsuna hadn't been relieved at all. He loved to fly, but flying in a metal bird was quite different from his type of flying.

That's what made this so funny.

" Shut up Reborn. I'll be fine in a minute." he mumbled trying to concentrate all his energy _not_ throwing up. Reborn grinned but left him alone to think, and concentrate.

He had held his own against Hibari, but that didn't mean that it was all him. He felt as if he hadn't won, so he had told Hibari that he didn't.

That wasn't him.

It may have been his body, but he wanted to harness The Hit Man Mode. He wanted to merge his regular self, and the power of The Hit Man Mode. But how? What was it exactly that made his other side so powerful?

That was a very interesting question, that he pondered the whole (_roughly… very roughly…okay…! So maybe its an educated guess_!) eighteen hours of the flight.

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna had gotten over his 'sickness' and had controlled the visions from not popping up whoever they wanted.

When had they started? Maybe around the time that they had come home from the future. After that, a lot happened. The box weapons no longer existed, well, to Tsuna and his Family they did, but he secretly had his and his Guardians also and had sealed them away. But he refused to use them unless a time of great need. He hoped that that would never come.

But since he came back, had accepted he was a mafia boss, and tried to get stronger, he had been having visions that help him a lot, but are not easy to deal with.

When he gets a vision he will immediately black out after, unless its in a dream. But even then, he's extremely worn out and tired.

It was exhausting to say the least.

But they helped. And that wasn't the only thing that was quite puzzling to him, it was the fact that they had some purpose, as if they were _suppose_ to help him. For what, he didn't know, but he didn't complain.

" _Per favore, allacciate le cinture di sicurezza. L'aereo atterrerà in 15 minuti. Grazie."_

( _Please fasten you seat belts. We are going to land in 15 minutes. Thank you. _)

He sighed as an attempt to calm his nerves. He was so nervous he thought if he didn't calm down, he would pass out as soon as the plane landed, or worse as soon as he saw the 'estate'. He was trying immensely hard to calm down when the last person he thought would help his situation (just make it worst), sat down on his shoulder.

" Oi. If you don't fasten your seat belt like your suppose to, you'll die if we get into an accident. Or did you not understand her, Baka-Tsuna?" he mused. Tsuna growled in response. Reborn knew he was studying Italian, but he didn't think he knew just how hard. He was now fluent in the language, and a couple others. He decided it would be needed later on… like now.

" Capisco, idiota. Perché pensi che ho studiato così difficile?"

(_ Of course I understand, you idiot. Why do you think I was studying so hard? )_

He asked slightly insulted by Reborn's thoughts of him. But its not like he could blame him… he is still pretty No-Good.

" Hmm. Immagino che non sono completamente inutili, Baka-Tsuna."

( _Hmm. I guess you are not completely useless, Baka-Tsuna.)_

He said with an amused smile, but he seemed some-what proud, which was enough for Tsuna.

Sighing once again he went to reach for the seat belt when he stopped and looked outside. They had already landed. Sighing once again and mentally reminding himself to be aware of his surroundings, he got up with Reborn and walked toward the door that was lowering and a flight of stairs were being rolled to the edge of the door lift.

As it came down he could see who he had already sensed awhile ago.

Dino. And he had a large smile painted across his face as he meet Tsuna's eyes.

" Benvenuti in Italia, Tsuna."

(_ Welcome to Italy, Tsuna )_

He greeted, a smile still on his face as Tsuna walked up to him and respectfully bowed.

" La ringrazio molto, Dino."

(_ Thank you very much, Dino )_

Tsuna said with an equally happy smile on his own face. Dino seemed surprised to hear a response in Italian, but soon a proud and approving smile graced his face.

" Well, well. You certainly have been studying." he laughed as he lead Tsuna into the airport. Well, the mafia airport. He explained that since almost every Mafioso carries a weapon of some sort they couldn't possibly go through a regular airport. They would be shot on the spot after all.

" Just don't draw your weapon on anyone else. That would cause an immediate riot, and a whole lot of bodies to clean up" he laughed, but Tsuna cold tell he was completely serious.

" I have gloves. Reborn's the one with a gun." he mumbled, which got him a kick to the head from Reborn and a laugh from Dino.

" Not for long." Reborn said which made Dino shoot him a look, but other than that acted as if he had said nothing, much to Tsuna's confusion.

He looked around and was completely amazed to see that the technology looked years, no, generations more advanced than that was currently out in society.

The flight boards were projections that would show the flights arrival and departure times, and were touch screen. When you wanted to request a ticket for a flight you would tap that line that had the fights name and just simply do it right there. It looked like they were playing with air from far away.

There were escalators and elevators, but they were in the shape of large square platforms that would hover from one place to the next, carrying anywhere from one person to fifteen. There was so much more but he was brought outside to the front by Dino where a limo waited. The driver opened the door for him and he stepped in and sat down. But as he sat down he froze in place as he saw who he was sitting across from.

" Hibari? "

**XXXxxxx**

**A/N: Hmm… sorry for this short chapter but I did change some stuff in this, and I figured it Christmas time so I'll update again, which I will probably will again either late tonight or tomorrow, so review! If I get more than 3 than I will update tomorrow, if more than 4 then late tonight! **

**Thank you for all your reviews so far as well.**


	5. The End Of Before, The Start Of Now

**Thank you everyone for pointing out my spelling mistake, which I figured I had made as I was writing it. I will change it soon. It helps, and feel free to point out my mistakes in the future. ^.^**

**XXXxxxx**

" W-what are you doing in here?" Tsuna asked, still completely shocked. He watched as Hibari's mouth pulled into a smirk, but grimaced in pain soon after which left Tsuna's shocked face being replaced with one of curiosity.

" How are you able to move?" he asked curiously.

" He cant." Dino interjected with a laugh. Tsuna turned to him still confused by the situation.

" Then… how…?"

" As soon as you left I went to your house to talk to you and I just happened to meet Hibari. He seemed pleased and pissed at the same time. I was curious as to what happened and found out it was you so I asked him if he would like to fight you more often. So I carried him to my car and drove passed you and Reborn and got the flight that left ten minutes before you, giving just enough time to arrive just before you." he said with a smile, unconsciously brushing against the bruise on my cheek that looked suspicious. Tsuna groaned.

" You used him didn't you." he accused Hibari, stating a fact more than a question. Hibari just slightly shrugged but clenched his teeth in pain. Tsuna sighed.

" So. Your coming?" he asked, still not completely absorbing the fact that Hibari willingly wanted to stay with him. He shook his head as he found the Hibari couldn't say anything and watched as Hibari clenched his teeth harder in growing frustration. He walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt while Hibari's eyes narrowed at the daring gesture.

" Tsuna..!" Dino said, blushing at Tsuna's actions. Tsuna blushed slightly suddenly realizing that Dino nor Reborn knew what he was doing.

" I'm fixing him! Calm down!" he squealed.

He turned back to Hibari and finished talking of his shirt, revealing a beautifully toned stomach and arms. He didn't pay much attention to them as he placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes as yellow began to emit from his hand. Hibari's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but didn't try to move nor did he protest.

He just watched.

Completely entranced by Tsuna's actions and the warm feeling that began to flow inside his body reaching every part of his body that hurt from his earlier encounter with the teen. Despite himself, he closed his eyes and felt his body relax and fall forward only to be caught by slightly smaller teen in front of him.

" Tsuna… what did you do?"

" I just retracted his muscles. I hit every major pressure point in each of his muscles that would make them contract and stay instead of going back to normal and it made the surrounding muscles pinch every nerve. Once you attack the heart of a system, the surrounding area is affected greatly too. By doing this it caused him to be in extreme pain and made it difficult to breathe, but not impossible." he said with a sad smile. He hated that technique even though he had developed it himself, but he still disliked it. He didn't like having to see the victims face screw up in pain and watch as the torture drove them to give up their own will to fight any longer for their life. If he had been completely serious, Hibari would have died. He could have easily manipulated the flesh around his heart, or simply the heart itself. There were so many blood valves and veins there, after-all. All he had to do was increase the pressure and bloom.

But he didn't. And it made him slightly sick of even thinking about it.

" Oh…" Dino mumbled, his shock returning upon learning the details of the attack. After a moment of thinking on Dino's part, he looked up with question, suspicion, and worry clearly in his eyes as his own eyes met Tsuna's.

"… Tsuna, what else did you learn these past two years…?" Dino asked quietly and hesitantly, not sure if it was the right thing to ask.

" … A lot, Dino. A lot." he said shaking his head and meeting Dino's face with pain in his own eyes. Dino sighed and decided to let it go. For now that is. He would learn soon enough.

" Wait. He said he was going to accompany you. You want me to bring him back..?"

" Yeah. I-"

" Baka-Tsuna, this is the first time Hibari is willing. Why would you let the chance simply pass?" he asked, speaking for the first time and kicked Tsuna in the head.

" But-"

" No buts. He will stay, as he requested." Reborn said a he narrowed his eyes, daring Tsuna to fight against Reborn's statement. Tsuna sighed in defeat.

" Fine, Reborn." he mumbled grabbing Hibari from Dino and placing him in the limo gently before turning back to the Baby and glaring at Reborn.

" You coming? Or are you just going to make me ride with him until he wakes up."

" I'll be there soon enough. I'm sure you can live without me for couple of hours. Try not to get bitten. Wouldn't want you all bloody before you meet the Ninth." Reborn mused as Tsuna mumbled unhappily and slid into the car, and watched as it drove away.

**XXXxxxx**

He knew he should just push him away, that he should reject him without another thought, but he didn't. he couldn't.

It wasn't because he couldn't move, it was because he didn't want to.

The feeling of his hand on his chest, the feeling of the incredibly warm sensation he got from his hand being there, even before he started to heal him, made him not want to move, not want to reject him.

And it pissed him off.

He only reacted so ridiculously once upon a time when he was a young fool. Before he lost his parents. Before he lost his innocence. Before he lost his heart. But feeling that warmth, it made all of his barriers brake in an instant, and it was irritating him to no end. How dare the damned Herbivore take down what took him years to build up. Even if Sawada wasn't aware of it, he had stripped Hibari of his coldness and replaced it with warmth.

But before he could even think another thought, he slowly fell. It was like slow motion before the sun and its warmth engulfed him, leaving him feeling warm all over. His heart was surrounded by fire that was healing his every pain and hugged his heart. As much as he disliked it, he didn't deny the fact he didn't hate it. But he would never tell the Herbivore that.

As soon as he saw Dino come he knew what he wanted to do and smirked to himself. Perhaps it was a contradiction to his personality, perhaps it didn't make sense, but he was a cloud after-all. Clouds were irrational things that just went wherever they pleased. At least, Hibari liked to believe he was free, but he knew that wasn't the case.

At least not completely.

…The sky.

The sky limited him, and kept him within reaching distance. But the cloud allowed the sky to. He didn't fight nor did he protest. He knew he was to be kept by the sky. He knew he would be forever tied to it despite his own personality pushing him to reject the sky without another thought. But he couldn't. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't. Why? Because the sky was the only thing, the only place he couldn't run away from. He could reject its existence, but that too was impossible. The sky was where he belonged, the only place where he truly belonged, and had a place waiting for him. It was the once place that accepted him. And that was all.

… but it wasn't like he was going to admit anything to the sky. After-all, he was a cloud, and a cloud was aloof. And so he would also be aloof. Until the time came when he could no longer keep his barriers up.

That was just who he was after-all…

**XXXxxxx**

He continued to gaze out of the window, purposely ignoring the small movements Hibari made while he was slowly waking up. He watched the sky and how the clouds moved along with the wind and the sky. He watched as the sun shined brightly helping the sky warm itself. If he looked another time he would see the rain, cleaning the everyday mess that human beings created and washing them clean, wiping out the bad. He would see the mist cover the earth and hide any harsh realities with a delusion, trying to ease humans fragile minds. He would see the storm, strong and powerful. Clearing out massive numbers with ferocious intensity, but held that certain something that made people want to watch the storm do its work, and see the storm's loyalty to the sky that held it.

Everything, everything was held within the sky.

He didn't know if he should be proud or scared. With power comes responsibility and his responsibility was to hold hundreds of lives within his hands and decide which was to survive, and which was to die.

" Very good, Tenth." he heard the voice whisper. He looked around anxiously and mentally smacked himself. Of course he couldn't see him. He knew that, but he guessed it was just instinct. Well, apparently he was thinking something right. He sighed mentally as he regained his thoughts.

The sky. And its immense responsibilities. The mafia was truly harsh. Almost like natural selection, only with much more ruthlessness and indifference. Although, nature was never one to be completely kind.

He looked over to Hibari who was absently watching him, sitting up in his seat, the blanket off of him and him looking completely normal.

" How does your body feel?" he asked.

" Fine." he growled making Tsuna laugh lightly.

" Still stubborn I see. I would ask you 'why are you here?' but I already know the answer." he said giving a knowing smile to Hibari that made Hibari's eyebrow raise in response.

" What do you think you know Herbivore?"

" I know that despite yourself you cant seem to hate me." he said peering at Hibari. Hibari stiffened slightly at the fact but didn't deny nor did he agree with his answer, just simply narrowed his eyes.

" I know that you hate to be controlled yet you let me control you ever so slightly." he continued mercilessly.

" I know a lot about you Hibari. Maybe even more than you do yourself." he mumbled absently, peering out the window in a light daze.

" You know nothing." Hibari hissed.

" What don't I know, Hibari?" he pushed, glancing at him with piercing eyes. Hibari just looked at him, not answering his question, not willing to voice the words.

" I know your past, your present and future. I know it all." he mumbled painfully as if it wasn't meant for him to hear, as if the knowledge pained him to even recall it.

" What do you mean, Sawada?" he asked, unwilling to let the teen's slip go unnoticed.

" I mean… that I saw what is going to happen, and I know what is going to happen to you, what has happened… what is happening…" he whispered unhappily. Not only did he just tell Hibari that he had visions that others rarely knew about, but he would probably have to explain completely now that he had mentioned it..

" Hmm. Is that so?" Hibari said with an icy voice that made Tsuna feel uneasy.

" Uh… oh we're here." he said grateful for the distraction that would lead away from the topics he hated most.

As the car stopped momentarily as the driver whispered something to the man at the gate the gate opened slowly and he motioned for them to head inside. As the car drove down the long path he watched in growing fascination. As they drove down the extremely long rode… or was it a drive way? Well whatever it was it was a path leading to the house he assumed. As they rode Tsuna peered out of the window seeing an extremely large lawn running along both sides of the path. There were no flowers nor were there trees, just grass.

He began to get a little nervous. The place had such an eerie feeling that it started to affect Tsuna. But he shook his head mentally, trying to calm himself down. He glanced at Hibari and saw him too looking out of the window, but he was looking absently. He was too deep in thought and Tsuna knew what it was about. As he turned back to the path ahead he saw a mansion coming into sight. It was breathtaking. It had a gothic roman church feel to it, with large windows and a double door for the entrance. He peered curiously at the windows. Were they… tinted? Apparently so. He couldn't see in at all, it was as they had painted black over every single window.

It was odd, but in this world it was simply another precaution and an everyday necessity.

He made himself look at every single detail at the mansion so he could try to focus on his current situation. Once he felt he had gawked at the building long enough he wiped his face of any surprise and admiration and turned to Hibari once more with a frown.

" Do you really want to come with me?" he asked, but it came out as a warning.

" I'm here am I not?" he asked slightly irritated at Tsuna's attempt to make him turn and leave. As if he asked him to run away. And he certainly would never do so.

" Kyoya…" Tsuna whispered painfully, but that's not why Hibari's head snapped up to meet his, eyes narrowed.

" Kyoya," he repeated with more sorrow than before, " Please go. I'm not saying your not strong enough, but your not invincible. Your already hurting enough… I don't want to add more misfortune and darkness to your world."

" Hurting? Don't think that your attack was that skilled as to weaken me so." he huffed at Tsuna's apparent miss-placed concern. Tsuna's long drawn-out sigh made Hibari look at him in question.

" Just because your hurting doesn't mean your hurting physically, Hibari." he whispered then motioned for the driver to open the door for him and got out, fixed his suit then sent a glance at Hibari. He growled but got out gracefully none-the-less.

Knowing that Hibari wouldn't take his warning he sighed once again before walking up to the man who was waiting outside the mansion with an excited smile planted on his young face. Although Tsuna was undoubtedly younger than the man he couldn't help but gawk at his obvious happiness.

" Benvenuto, Master-Tsunayoshi!"

( _Welcome. Master-Tsunayoshi. )_

he said with an overly excited facial expression that almost made Tsuna want to cry. How can he be so happy? Did he know where he was? What the people here did? What _he_ had to do?

But despite his growing irritation and sadness, he wiped his face of such emotions. Why? It was simple. When the accident had occurred, The Ninth had made it very clear that he had to appear unfazed and strong in the sight of death. Otherwise, it would mean whose-ever that hit man's family was… they had won. And he couldn't let others win. He couldn't let himself loose. He knew The Ninth hated to act so cold and blunt, but he was grateful. It made things slightly easier, and he knew The Ninth was hurting just as much if not more than Tsuna himself.

So, with that in mind, he learned to have one hell of a poker face, even for 'everyday' situations.

" Grazie. Permettetemi di introdurre me formally. I sono Sawada Tsunayoshi, e questo, è Hibari Kyoya."

( _Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Hibari Kyoya. )_

He said as he gestured toward Hibari who had an expressionless face on and merely bowed slightly at the introduction. He wasn't sure if Hibari understood Italian, but even if he didn't anyone could guess once he said their full names. The man smiled brightly and bowed from his waist low and respectful.

" I am Chi. I will be your personal butler throughout your stay." the young man said in Japanese. Tsuna took the hint and switched also.

" It's nice to meet you." he said a warm smile gracing his face. He let the poker face slide off in the young mans presence. He didn't sense any hatred or negative feelings once-so-ever.

" Its an honor Master-Tsunayoshi!" he said happily bowing once again. Hibari grunted and Tsuna turned toward him and nodded knowingly.

" Well, if you don't mind…"

The young man snapped up and apologized quickly. " Yes! I'm sorry! I will show you around the mansion briefly, then to the meeting room where The Ninth is waiting." he said as he turned and headed toward the door.

He sighed as he followed. The man was much too energetic. He glanced at Hibari and muffled a laugh. Hibari was glaring at the man with eyes that simply said, 'I'm going to bite him to death if he doesn't shut-up'

Ah. This was going to be interesting.

**XXXxxxx**

" So that's, that." The Ninth said with a smile on his face. Tsuna smiled slightly back to the man.

" Thank You Ninth."

" That's… great, Tsunayoshi." The Ninth sighed in relief and laid his head on the table. His eyes widened in shock at his not-so-Ninth action.

" N-Ninth?"

" I thought… you would always show me that expressionless face. I was so concerned that my warning to you stuck with you too much. You need to be cold, don't get me wrong Tsuna, but you don't have to give your emotions away. Just put them aside when dealing with business." he said. He looked at The Ninth confusion on his face.

He gave his emotions away…? Isn't putting them aside just as bad? But The Ninth obviously thought differently… then it hit him.

Responsibilities. He would have many of them and one would be making decisions, based not on his emotions, but the facts and the well being for the family. The Ninth wanted to teach him to think rationally. And yet, he threw his emotions away, not simply putting them aside.

He was going to be a mafia boss? Yeah right, not a very good one. How was he suppose to be a good boss if he couldn't get a hold of himself, or understand The Ninth's simple lessons?

No.

He cant feel depressed. Not now. He has gone to far, tried to hard. He's here now. But he couldn't help but think… _why am I here_?

He froze as the sentence repeated inside his head.

The voice had said that he would have to ask himself the question, and that he would have to find the answer.

Why _was_ he here?

Did he want to be a mafia boss?

Not particularly.

Did he want to hurt, torture or even… kill?

Of course not.

So why _was_ he here? What did he have to gain from being here? But then again, what did he have to loose?

_His Family._

That's right. The family. It was the reason he was here, the reason why he trained, the reason for his blood sweat and tears and all of his hard work. He did it all for his Family. Why? Because he wanted to protect them and he couldn't if he wasn't strong. He wanted to protected them… but he had gotten them into this mess with the mafia.

How could he protect then when he practically shoved them onto the battle-field?

But that wasn't the point… was it?

" No, it isn't." the voice whispered immediately catching Tsuna's attention.

No, that wasn't the point. The point was that they _wanted_ to be there. To be with him. It was there choice and they had willingly followed him onto the battle field.

And he couldn't tell them otherwise.

But they couldn't enter a battle field with no weapon. Tsuna grimaced. He would say he would protect them, which he would until he died, but he wasn't that naïve. He knew that he could protect them, he would protect them, but he knew they would also have to protect themselves. They would need to be strong, and to be strong you must face everything you despise. He didn't know if he was willing to show them what he had _already _(which he guessed wasn't much considered what was to come) faced.

If he was willing to show them what he was _going_ to face. He sighed to himself.

It all came down to him making a sacrifice.

Was he willing to sacrifice himself…or even more serious, his soul, for those he loved? He didn't need to think of that a second time. He already knew the answer.

He would.

For them.

But in order to protect them, in order to keep them safe, he would have to learn. Learn to be strong. Learn to be a good Boss for them.

That was it.

" Good." the voice whispered once again, obviously pleased with his progress so far. He shock his head and lifted his gaze to meet The Ninth's. he knew he had been silent for several minutes, not saying a word. As he met The Ninth's eyes he could see worry and confusion.

" Ninth…" he started. The Ninth waited patiently for Tsuna to collect his thoughts.

" I have decided to put in all of my effort into becoming a strong Boss so that I can care for the Family. " he said with such intensity that it made The Ninth's eyes widen in shock and surprise. Tsuna waited a few moments for The Ninth to compose himself.

" Y-yes. V-very good. But…" he mumbled, still surprised but trying to hide it. He shook his head and peered at Tsuna seriously.

" You have no idea what your going to be facing, do you?" Tsuna shook his head, admitting he had no idea.

" How can you be sure that your strong enough now to stand in such darkness?" he asked his eyes narrowing with curiosity. Tsuna stared in eyes for a long time. He really didn't know if he could hold on, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he broke or gave up too soon. He would have no regrets.

_Regrets…?_

That seemed like the right word so he looked at The Ninth intently, already having an answer.

" I don't know, but all I can do is try." he said softly looking down at the floor now. The Ninth seemed to sit back in his chair and Tsuna looked back up at him.

"And that's all I can ask of you Tsunayoshi. Very good. You may go." he said happy at the response he had gotten from Tsuna. Tsuna nodded, stood and bowed.

" Then, I will take my leave." he said as he walked to ward the door and closed it softly with a click. His eyebrow raised as he spotted Hibari in a chair to the left of the door and Chi on the other side. I nodded to Chi who bounced up quickly with a smile on his face and a scowl on Hibari's as he stood also. Tsuna sighed as he turned toward Chi as we started walking down the hall of the mansion.

" When does training start?" he asked.

" Cannoni Barile has two sets of classes. One in the morning that are from seven to noon and another at night that runs from five to eight. This helps since most of the students have other business they have to attend to regarding their Families. Your first training session starts tomorrow."

" Cannoni Barile?" he asked.

" Ah, it's the name of the.. Err…training gym."

Tsuna pondered the name for a moment before looking slightly amused and turning back to Chi with a smirk on his face.

" The Guns Barrel?" he mused. Chi laughed at his discovery.

" Ah. They believe that they give the bullets, the necessary tools and knowledge and you, the students, load and fire the gun."

" An interesting name for a training gym." Hibari interjected. Tsuna glanced at him and a smile graced his face.

" Excited?" Tsuna asked Hibari with amusement in his voice.

" Possibly."

Tsuna laughed at his response and turned back to Chi.

" So I'll be entering the session tomorrow?" he asked. Chi nodded in agreement.

" Yup." he said, a smile on his face.

Tsuna pondered for a moment before another question surfaced to his mind.

" What do they teach exactly?" he asked after a moment.

" Mostly physical training, but they teach you stelth as well as weaponry knowledge and practical use. Considering who your tutor is you'll probably be given a glock."

" Hmm.." he hummed in thought.

Chi stopped in front of a door with the Vongola seal and ten in roman numerals directly below the seal.

" This is your room, Master-Tsunayoshi." he said happily.

" Tsuna. Call me Tsuna." he sighed. Chi shook his head furiously.

" No, no! I mustn't. It isn't acceptable!" Tsuna sighed in defeat. Something told him he wasn't going to call him anything other than Master-Tsunayoshi. As Tsuna grabbed the door knob he stopped and turned around slightly.

" Where's Hibari's room?" he asked, curious as to where it was located.

" Your room."

" Huh?" Tsuna yelled and Hibari seemed just as shock as he was. Chi looked at them in puzzlement before he blushed in realization.

" N-no! Its not the same room, but its some-what connected! He can access your room if he wished, and vise versa." he mumbled, growing more crimson with each word.

" … Oh?" Hibari mused and turned toward Tsuna with a dark grin in place.

" I would sleep with on eye open, Herbivore." Tsuna couldn't help but to grin in response. Hibari walked past him and into the room. Chi pocked his head in.

" It the passage-way with the cloud on it!" he yelled and Hibari grunted in response which made Tsuna laugh. A cloud? Hahaha, wow. They knew him so well.

"Uh… what did he mean? Is he serious going to attack you?" Chi asked nervously. Tsuna chuckled.

" Probably. But he'll make sure I'm awake. He doesn't take cheap shots." He said smiling. He could see Chi's face pale and he shuddered.

" Well, Mater-Tsunayoshi, I'll take my leave. I will return tomorrow at four thirty to retrieve you for early sessions." Tsuna nodded and Chi made his way slowly down the hall-way, his face still pale.

_Well, better get some rest, _he thought and sighed as he entered the room, opened the door and shut it behind him.

**XXXxxxx**

He peered into the mirror, face blank and expressionless.

He hadn't looked at his self in the mirror for a long time and he was so much more different than what he saw two or so years ago. He had more muscle for starters ( not that he was complaining about that one). He had scars too that made him grimace. Not a lot, but enough. He had one on his cheek, and one large one on the left side of his chest/stomach, near his left lung. It was a large jagged circle that had lines and points coming from around it stretching out in random directions. He almost died from that one. He continued to look at the mirror when a scar caught his eye, he had never seen this one before. Well, he wasn't aware of it. It was on his arm reaching from right below his shoulder down to the side of his elbow. It had lined going horizontally across it. It almost looked like…

_Stitches._

His face paled.

Now he remembered. It was when he…was…. And then when he had attacked them. He couldn't bring himself to say that he… killed someone. He shuddered and started too shake. He shock his head and bit down on his hand to calm himself down.

_Calm down._

_Calm down._

_**Calm down.**_

He began to slowly stop shaking and he could tell he bit through the skin by the metallic taste that lingered in his mouth and the red stained teeth and face he saw in the mirror. He took his hand away and peered back into the mirror.

He was still weak.

But he could change that. That was why he was here. He already had his required pants on and went to his bed to put his shirt on as he put it on he looked in the mirror and saw a spot of blood on the shirt. He sighed as he took it off once more and threw it to the side as he went to retrieve another. He licked his hand this time to stop the bleeding, and quickly wrapped it in a bandage. It was just around his hand twice; It wasn't that bad of a bite.

He put the other shirt on and looked at himself in the mirror once more. He had black pants on and a white loose shirt that rested against his chest lazily. He had the first two buttons unbuttoned and went to grab his tie from the closet and put it on but left it fairly loose. He had never liked anything tight on his neck, especially ties, so he never did keep them nice and tight. He picked up the gold pin on his night stand and pinned it on his shirt.

Chi had told him that the gold pin showed he was a Level One, on the importance scale. If he was in the middle of a training session or something of the sort he could easily excuse himself, if the Ninth called him in. Supposedly there were other perks but he didn't listen as Chi went on. He hated to be treated specially and had originally resolved not to wear the pin, but The Ninth had refused. So, he obliged. This specific gym also required something no other mafia gym did. A tattoo to symbolize who and where they were from, a symbol of pride, if you will. It would be a tattoo of a flame, which he was scheduled to get soon. He didn't mind that much, as long as it was hidden enough. The placement of the tattoo was completely up to the wielder, but the common place was right under their eye; which Tsuna did not want. He had already picked a place, and he loved it. So that, was that.

He sighed as he could sense someone at his door, hesitating. He opened the door right before the fist met the wood of the door and looked at the surprised Chi.

" M-Master Tsunayoshi… how...?"

" I sensed you." he said, bored. Chi's eyes widened in awe.

" A-Amazing-"

" Yes, yes real amazing. Where's Hibari?" he asked. He hated to be praised, especially when he knew how much he didn't deserve it. He was still much too weak. In both body… and mind. A smile threatened to appear on his face when he heard a grunt of approval from The Voice. But he quickly pushed it away and turned back to Chi.

" He hasn't come out yet." Chi said slowly. Tsuna sighed and nodded and turned away.

" How much time do we have left to get to the gym?" he asked as he walked toward the end of the bedroom on the right side. He paused and looked back at Chi as he answered.

" Thirty minutes, Master-Tsunayoshi. But do not fret. You can arrive when it suites you." Tsuna frowned and shook his head in disapproval.

" Absolutely not. I'll drag his ass back here." he said and walked to a door had the Seal of the Vongola and he opened it.

He saw a long hall and walked down it glancing at the doors on each side of the hall. Rain, sun, mist, storm, another mist, and finally cloud. He smiled at the well-drawn pictures depicting each of their elements and personalities. He knocked once on the door with the cloud and waited patiently, peering at the drawing. It was truly beautiful. As he gazed at it he realized that it was lined with purple on the edges and for the shadowing. He slowly placed his hand on the door and felt the lining with awe.

They were sapphires. As he turned around and looked at each door closely he saw each of them detailed with beautiful jewels. He stopped admiring and walked back over to Hibari's room as the door opened, and reveled Hibari in his uniform. He glanced at Tsuna lazily and a scowl graced his face as he looked at Tsuna's attire.

" So undisciplined." he said as he looked at Tsuna's uniform carefully. Tsuna chuckled.

" I do believe you are wearing a black jacket on your shoulders that is not in the 'uniform' rules." he countered. Hibari's eyes narrowed but he simply ignored the comment as he started to walk down the hall and Tsuna laughed again as he followed. As they reached the door to his room Tsuna stopped and his mouth fell open. He had a picture too and if he thought the other pictures lined with jewels were beautiful, his was breath-taking. It was a picture of the sky in a sun-set and had every shade of orange and red. As he looked closer he saw every color. Yellow, blue, purple, red, every color he could think of, it was in front of him forming a beautiful image indeed.

" Stop gawking, Herbivore. This is _your_ door." he scowled as he opened it and Tsuna shook his head and followed.

As they walked through his room Tsuna stepped beside Hibari and nodded to Chi who smiled at him and lead them down hallways, hallways, and more hallways. It was confusing since it was literally designed as a maze, but he memorized every route. A mafia boss, after-all, couldn't get lost in his own home, now could he?

When they finally reached outside Chi lead them to a black limousine with black-tinted window and waved to, he was guessing, the man that stepped away from the side of the vehicle and opened the door for Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna climbed in hesitantly and sat closest to the door, as Hibari gracefully got into the car and sat across from Tsuna. The man shut the door and walked away.

Tsuna glanced out the door and followed the man with his eyes. He watched at the man got into a black car behind them and as they pulled away from the large mansion, the black vehicle did also. He turned back to the front and realized that there was another black car in front of them also. He frowned. He was guessing they were guards, and they were entirely unnecessary, as well as a special one. Undoubtedly The Ninth's doing, he thought. He sighed out loud that made Hibari glance at him but he quickly returned his gave absently outside the window.

What seemed like an hour of silence, and thought, in reality was only about twenty minutes. Leaving him and Hibari ten minutes to get to class. Which was perfect. They needed to meet the gym leader still. He wanted the time to prepare himself for whatever was thrown at him. And he figured things would be thrown at him, including punches.

He sighed mentally as he stepped out of the car with Hibari and walked toward a huge building much like the mansion, except for its size. It was much bigger. It hade three sections from what he could see. He and Hibari silently followed one of the men that helped them into the car and glance behind him. There was another man in black covering the back, and two on each side of him. He wanted to sigh in frustration, but stopped himself. As they got to the door, he turned around and narrowed his eyes at the other three unnecessary men. Their own eyes widened behind their black sunglasses. It was the first time the young heir had even acknowledged them, well as far as they were concerned.

" Your services are unnecessary." he said, eyes still narrowed, but no emotion behind his voice.

" We are unable to-"

" Get lost before I bite you to death." Hibari hissed. Tsuna glanced worriedly in his direction. He knew that Hibari was tense beyond belief with the unwanted presences of the men, which was the main reason he decided to get rid of them. Any moment, and he would snap. Which meant a whole lot of hell for anyone in the area, and especially the guards.

" Tenth…" the front man said and Tsuna turned to meet his eyes.

" We… were ordered to bring you here under the orders of The Ninth. We are unable to leave your side." he said. Tsuna peered at the man, and slowly an amused grin painted his face and he shook his head.

" Dino. Don't even try to hide your presence, your failing miserably." There was a moment of silence as the other three men eyes widened and after a moment, the man in front started laughing and took off his hat and glass and scratched his head sheepishly.

" Well, Tsuna. You certainly passed this test." he said with a smile. Tsuna smiled back and turned back to the three men, deciding to questioned Dino on why there was a test, and if it was set up by The Ninth, later.

" You are free to go." he said.

" Unfortunately-"

Tsuna sighed at the man's stubbornness and walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and watched in growing amusement as the man nervously looked from his hand to his face.

" It's fine. I appreciate your concern greatly. But really I'm fine. I'm sure Dino will take great care with me" he said warmly making the man's nervousness fly away and a smile paint his face that mirrored Tsuna's.

" Yes, Tenth." he said and started going back to the car along with the other guards. He turned around to face a laughing Dino.

" Wow, Tsuna. Those were some of the most stubborn men we have and you convinced them to just leave so quickly-"

" Don't change the subject Dino." He sighed and Dino stopped rambling and smiled sheepishly.

" Why are you here?" he inquired. Dino sighed.

" As part of your tests. If you cant recognize friends from enemies then you wouldn't be a good boss. The Ninth said for me to take part in this test." he said simply. Tsuna sighed.

" How many _tests_ are there going to _be_?" he asked.

Dino shrugged. " As many as he sees fit I suppose. Well, I need to show you into the gym, but I'll be leaving right after to report to The Ninth." Tsuna nodded and Dino walked up to the double doors and paused to look back at Tsuna.

" Did you know it was me the whole time?"

" Since the moment I saw you." he said with a smile. Dino eyes widened slightly but shook it off and led them into the building.

" Don't start anything, Hibari." Tsuna said quietly and watched as Hibari growled at him.

" You do not control me, Herbivore." he hissed.

" No I don't. But if you want to fight every month then you will at least restrain yourself. For now."

Hibari peered at him before facing forward once more following Dino as they walked down hallways and teenagers peered at them curiously. He didn't answer Tsuna, but Tsuna knew Hibari had silently agreed, he just wouldn't voice him submission. Tsuna nodded in understanding and stopped walking as Dino stopped in front of double doors that was most likely the office. Dino knocked once and opened the door.

The man behind the desk glared at Dino and he put down the paper he was reading.

" And you are?" he said icily. Dino didn't seem to be phased by his obvious dislike of them being there.

" I have your new students. Vongola The Tenth and one of his Guardians. I do hope you treat them with the utmost importance, Darien." he said just as cold as the man named Darien had been. Darien's eyes widened as he looked at Tsuna and Hibari and he stood abruptly knocking his coffee on his paper that he was reading as he stumbled behind the desk and bowed in respect.

" I apologize for my ignorance. I did not realize." Tsuna's eyebrow raised and he glanced at Dino, and Dino nodded toward Darien.

" I suppose you are the gym leader?" Tsuna asked, unimpressed.

" No, no. I am the owner of this establishment. Welcome to Cannoni Barile." he said with a blank face, wiping away his previously nervous one.

Tsuna shot him a disarming smile.

" Please take care of us."

" …O-Of course." Dino's mouth twitched as he struggled to keep from smiling at his Little Brother. He truly had grown. He took the situation and analyzed it immediately. He wondered how he would grow while he trained. That one thought broke his resolution not to chuckle. It was strained and small, but it still caught the attention of Tsuna and Darien. Tsuna smiled in response.

" I…" Dino said trying to calm his chuckles. " I think I better go now. I'm sure you'll be taken care of. If not, you can always let Hibari have his fun." Tsuna glanced at Hibari with a grin on his face and Hibari's mouth twisted into a dark grin that made the man shudder slightly.

" Sounds like fun."

" Maa, Maa," Tsuna laughed, " May you explain what which classes we are to attend?" he asked, still smiling.

Darien gave them each schedules that were identical. He explained that they would start off with physical training, working solely on their muscles, then they would work on the stealth. After that they were to attend a small class on target shooting. After that would be the last class, which would be about knives/sword technique. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the sword part but shrugged. Whatever worked, he supposed.

Darien brought them through-out the building that had an entirely different feel to it once they walked around. The training rooms were all filled to the nines with technology that would help the individual know how to increase muscle and how to be stealthy, as well as the instructors giving pointers about where to shoot/stab and how to react to an unthought-of situation. It was interesting to say the least, but the atmosphere was rather intimidating.

When he was finally finished, Tsuna had memorized practically the whole building, and he guessed that Hibari did as well.

" The lessons have already started, but I'm sure they haven't gotten past the rules and what-not." he said. He reached into his back pocket and took out a piece of paper, wrote a note, folded it, and gave it to Tsuna.

" Give this to the instructor. He will not question you." Tsuna nodded and he and Hibari walked down the hallway, glancing at the glass walls that were all windows, revealing classes and training sessions that were already in full swing.

Coming up to a long hallway, so far the only one that wasn't made of windows, Tsuna walked down it calmly, glancing at Hibari and almost faltered with his calm strides.

He was smirking.

Great.

Biting back a sigh, he continued to walk until the hall opened up to a large room-like place, two large double doors on the opposite end of it. Tsuna glanced at Hibari and Hibari looked back simply, before turning forward once more. Tsuna nodded and continued to walk before pushing on the doors.

_**SLAAAAAAAAAM!**_

Tsuna cursed with wide eyes as the doors flew open, the sound echoing in the large gym-like room as they impacted with the walls on either sides, and the students standing in the middle with a large intimidating man at the center all turned toward him.

He scratched his neck sheepishly.

Whoops. He didn't know he put that much strength into the push.

But it wasn't his fault! The doors just seemed a lot heavier so he pushed just a little bit harder! And then…err… well… he looked up and met the steely gaze of the large man in the center of the room. Tsuna fought back a wince.

Great. What a way to start off the first day, hmm?

**XXXxxxx**

**A/N: I hope I made my thoughts clear, it was quite hard to describe my idea of the gym, in place of the 'school' I had originally had. The owner is just the money holder, but the gym leader is the strongest member of the gym, and as such is highly respected as well as feared. The gym will have 'classes', but not as I had originally had planned. The markings of the boss will also be present, since it is a large part of the story, but quite a bit of things will be changed from now on. Expect a chapter soon, either today or tomorrow most likely. I'm really on a role with this rewrite, and I'm writing **_**super long-ass **_**chapters and everything!~ =^.^=**

**Sorry about the long authors note, but I felt like I had to clear up some things. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I thank everyone that has continued to read this. **

**Oh, I was wondering, would it be in my best interest if I was to continue to write **_**'Haunting Memories'**_**? So many reviewed, but it wasn't exactly intended as a serious fic, it was just a fleeting one, but it enough people truly want it I suppose I can get some chapters together. So, what do you think?**

**Review please.**


	6. Burning Of Your Inner Soul

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. Read A/N at bottom when your done.**

**XXXxxxx**

They walked inside, and Tsuna was immediately surprised. It was a huge room, and by huge, he meant a couple of American football fields, in both length and width. It was divided into sections. Two on the left side, two on the right side, and there was a huge marked off area in the middle. There was training equipment everywhere, targets and guns, and even medical corner where there were beds and nurses there to help you if you do get hurt. Or worse. And there was even a track surrounding it all.

It was impressive to say the least.

" Your late you little pieces of shit." the man growled making Tsuna snap out of his musing and give a sheepish smile that the man sneered at. Tsuna glanced at Hibari, hoping he wouldn't try to discipline their instructor. To Tsuna's curiosity, he was eyeing the older man with his own calculating gaze, as if to determine whether or not he was worry of teaching him. He supposed the fact that Hibari ha taken his hands away from his waist and crossed them in front of him was a sign of acceptance. Tsuna struggled to keep his grin at bay. Turning back to the scowling man, he spoke.

" We were with Darien. We have a note." Tsuna stated, pulling out the white piece of paper and lifting it slightly. The man raised an eyebrow before grunting and glancing at them.

" Keh. We have a lot of work to do." he said in slight disgust as he looked at them with a gaze much like Hibari's. Tsuna forced himself to simply stare blankly as the mans eyes lingered over Tsuna's body as if he were confused. He glanced up to meet Tsuna's eyes. He raised a dark eyebrow as Tsuna slowly grinned darkly, startling the man out of his calculating. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and he growled, firmly taking himself out of his own thoughts.

" Go get change already. I don't feel like fucking waiting all day." he growled sending them on their way toward the locker room, which was also extraordinary, but he couldn't help but grin as he turned away from the growling teacher. The similarities between him and Xanxus were almost too perfect, but compared to Xanxus, he knew he was a bit on the softer size. He also lacked the experience to fully comprehend Tsuna himself, as well as his strength. Tsuna chuckled lightly as he followed a sign on the wall and turned left, opening a pair of double doors once again, revealing the changing area.

He walked up to the locker with his name, etched into a gold plaque card. He sighed at he opened it with the code Chi had given to him before he left for the gym and took out his exercising outfit that he had asked Chi to prepare for him, reluctantly that is. He was still much too use to doing things himself and wanted to put it there himself, but according to Chi it was 'out of the question'. He sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt and slipped it off, pausing as he heard a slight shuffling of fabric. Turning he eyed Hibari as the teen flicked his hair slightly as he removed the back jacket that usually hung from his shoulders. Turning sharply, Hibari flung it into the air and Tsuna watched in amusement as it floated down gently on top of the expensive-looking lockers neatly. Tsuna had to chuckle at the action, even more so when Hibari glanced at him coldly. He shook his head lightly as he shrugged of his shirt completely replacing it with a black, tight muscle shirt that he had quickly become use to over the course of his training. Lightly tossing the required shirt into the locker and he pushed down his pants and slipped on loose fitting gray sweat pants.

After stuffing the formal pants he had taken off into the locker, he closed it lightly and sighed. Something told him today would be… interesting. Well, for everyone else, for him, probably miserable.,

Sighing again, he failed to Hibari's glinting eyes in the natural shadows of the wall he was leaning on, peering at Tsuna with bright eyes and a dark, almost crazed smirk floated on his face.

If he had seen it, perhaps he could have prepared himself.

Alas, Tsuna was born to live a difficult life.

XXXxxxx

" Alright, you losers. Get your asses over here." the teacher spat as he motioned over to the middle of the gym where the fighting circle was located. As he walked, Tsuna smiled to himself, not able to stop himself from comparing the man to another he knew well enough.

He really was so much like Xanxus. Loud, tough exterior, born leader, and if he truly was like Xanxus, then a large wall he put up for himself so he couldn't feel what he feared most: love.

But maybe he was thinking too much.

" You pieces of trash, get over here damn it before I kill you all!" he yelled in irritation. The students stood even more rigid, and despite their cold and indifferent outward appearances the shaking and trembling was a dead give-away.

Tsuna could feel his mouth pull into an amused grin: maybe he wasn't thinking too much.

The Xanxus look-alike spun around, eyes narrowed in Tsuna's direction, as if he sensed that there was a student that was anything but scared out of his mind.

" What's so damn funny, brat?" he sneered, walking up to the still smiling Tsuna, hovering above him dangerously. Tsuna just continued to look at him, amusement clearly in his eyes, but his smile disappearing.

He gave a slight bow, trying to keep himself unnoticed as he apologized to the teacher.

Too bad it didn't help any.

" Don't fucking apologize to me, brat. You just earned yourself a bigger taste of hell then what I had originally planned. Congratulations" he said with a dark grin and turned away from him as he yelled at some other students to clear the middle and put up the metal fence around the large circle so that is looked slightly like a cage.

" E-Excuse me?" a timid voice said. Tsuna glanced to his side and noticed a girl, perhaps around his age, if not older, with long blonde hair, and heavy side bangs covering an entire eye on the left side of her face. Tsuna smiled lightly, trying to calm the poor girls nerves.

" Hai?" She seemed to lighten up, her muscles relaxing with ease as he gave her a light smile. It seemed that as soon as she was sure the situation was not of any violent physical interaction, her true personality shined. Her interesting dark brown eyes narrowed in on their instructor that was barking at students as they set up… whatever it was they were setting up. Her eyes were calculating, and held compassion. Tsuna's smile turned sad. She must have been some-what sheltered, perhaps? He was pushed out of his musings as she turned back toward him.

" Be careful of that teacher. His name is Jin and he's infamous around here. If you mess with him you're sure to get some painful repercussions." she informed him, her lips in a straight line. Tsuna's smile vanished and he rose an eyebrow at the girl.

" Oh? Thank you for the warning." He said lightly. The girl smiled and nodded, before holding out her hand.

" Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. Heya, my name's Clara!" Tsuna smiled softly and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

" Hello. I am Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, if you prefer." He said lightly, dropping her hand. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, her cheeks painted light pink. She slapped him on the back lightly.

" Well, aren't you the charmer!" she said, laughing. Tsuna simply smiled and glanced toward Hibari, finding him in the back, doing a very good job at staying in the shadows. Tsuna resisted the urge to shudder as his eyes caught Tsuna's and Hibari gave him a smirk.

He really didn't want to know what Hibari was planning.

Not at all.

Turning back toward Clara, he noted with amusement that she had followed his glance and her eyes widened a bit when they landed on Hibari. She visibly shuddered.

" So," Tsuna started, successfully getting Clara to turn back to him before she started asking questions.

She seemed like the type to question everything.

" Why haven't you asked for last name yet?" Tsuna said in light curiosity.

He very well knew that hiding his name would be impossible and it would be simply foolish of him to even think of being able to hide it. He didn't think it possible, but he didn't find himself openly declaring it. Too much attention. But it had seemed as if he didn't even have to hide it, or try to at least. Clara eyed him for a moment before shrugging lightly.

" No one asks. Everyone has their own reasons for being here, all somehow relating to the Mafia. Not everyone here is part of a Mafia family Tsuna, some are here for personal reasons, most of them being directly related to killing Mafiaso. But that's of no importance here. This gym is known for the mafia families that come here, yes, but its neutral in who they welcome. For the most part." she finished, looking quite pleased with herself as she eyed Tsuna's surprised face. It quickly turned into one of interest.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that, but then again, Tsuna was quickly realizing that things are never as they seemed. Tsuna glanced over at Clara to assess her quickly. She seemed like a generally nice girl, though over inquisitive, a trait she seemed to try to hide well enough. She was more brain than anything, he quickly realized. Interesting.

" Buuuuuuuut," Clara drew out, looking at Tsuna with sparkling eyed that made him wince, " since you just so nicely pointed out that you are, in fact, from a mafia family, what family are you from?" she asked, almost jumping in excitement as she eyed him. Tsuna looked at her warily.

" I thought no one asked?" he pointed out blankly. She scoffed.

" Well, they don't, but you already hinted so you must say more! don't be an ass!" she wined and he rose an eyebrow at her crude language. Really, this girl was bi-polar to the extreme. One moment she was skittish and nervous, then the next she was high on… err… knowledge?

Whatever it was, she was crazy and Tsuna found himself stepping back from her.

Clara wined again, only to be interrupted by a familiar sounding growl of annoyance by a certain loud-mouthed teacher as he walked towards them with a look of pure disgust painted on his face.

" Here's how the game goes, brats. I choose two of you brats and you guys fight it out in the cage. No ones allowed to leave until someone wins and someone loses. There is no ' everybody wins' shit here." he growled as he scanned the surrounding area.

His eyes fell on the person he had promised hell greater than the others. He looked at Tsuna with slight surprise as he eyed the muscles on Tsuna, simply surprised to see the kid had any. But apparently, he had quite a bit. Especially his abs, it seemed.

As his gaze met with Tsuna's his lips curled into a dark smirk. He flicked some of his dark black hair out of his face and raised his hand.

Tsuna noticed that his hands had large scars on them and filed the observation for later.

" First two: that brat and myself." he said while pointing directly at Tsuna.

Everyone's eyes widened in response and everyone turned to look at Tsuna, who was simply looking at Jin with a blank look.

He had already seen this coming and had mentally prepared himself. He might have beaten Xanxus, but he didn't consider that his own power. When he merged with his Hit Man Mode, then it would be himself that had beaten Xanxus. But Jin… he was considerably weaker than Xanxus, but very close in strength, just not in mind set.

He nodded to Jin and walked to the cage, and looked around to find that there was no door. He looked back at Jin who was grinning.

" If you cant scale that wall then there's no way you can beat me. Don't worry though, its on its shortest function, it will get bigger when we get in so that you don't try to run away." he said, still grinning darkly, but Tsuna merely shrugged in response and placed his foot in between one of the holes in the fence and shot himself up in one leap, making him fly into the air.

As he floated down, he put his hand on the edge and pushed himself and his legs over the cage effortlessly. As he landed he put his hand down on the ground and his leg was bent into a slight crouch position. He stood up and looked at Jin who seemed surprised, as did the entire class, well, except for Hibari.

" Coming, Sensei?" Tsuna asked with a warm smile on his face. Jin scowled and got into the cage the same way Tsuna did and stood up with a visible scowl on his face.

" Here's the rules: Don't die."

" Hai."

.

.

.

Tsuna took his place on the other side of the fighting area while Jin moved to the middle, waiting for Tsuna to get into his own position so that they could start. Jin smirked as Tsuna stood in front of him, no fighting stance, and appeared to be un guarded everywhere.

" Battle…." one of the students said, having been ordered to officially start the fight, " Start!"

Jin rushed toward Tsuna, fist clenched and ready.

He had really grown to dislike the kid. As he ran at incredible speed, he appeared in front of Tsuna, and shot his fist toward him. However, Tsuna had seen this and turned to the side, watching as Jin continued forward, stopping right before he hit the cage from the momentum he had built up rushing to Tsuna. He turned around, a scowl on his face.

Tsuna just looked at him, a blank look on his face, but a calculating one in his eyes.

" You brat!" Jin yelled as he rushed toward Tsuna but he disappeared from Tsuna's sight for a split second and reappeared behind him, fist once again raised. Tsuna turned abruptly and grabbed the oncoming fist before it reached his stomach. His grip got tighter and Jin hissed in slight pain, but was cut off as Tsuna pulled his arm to his left side and kicked Jin in his side as he pulled him, causing him to fly sideways into the cage with a loud thud.

Jin slid down the cage and landed on his side, his head towards Tsuna who was still very much so calm and calculating while Jin was filled with anger.

He wouldn't loose. There was no fucking way.

He stumbled to his feet and raised one hand toward Tsuna, palm facing him. Tsuna now looked at him in confusion, while Jin smirk maliciously as he lit his hand with his flame.

Without protection.

With his bare hand.

With a gray flame.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the color of the flame. He didn't know such a flame even existed, but apparently it did. He shook his shock away as Jin lit his other hand and made them into fists. He grinned as he ran to Tsuna and shot his fist once again at Tsuna, faster than before. Tsuna barely dodged, and his shirt was singed. As he skidded to a stop on the other side of the rind he looked at his shirt then at Jin who was still grinning darkly.

Tsuna fought the urge to curse.

He couldn't use his flame! He though in annoyance.

He wouldn't. If he did, everyone would know who he was, and he'd rather not have everyone sucking up to him.

This time, Tsuna dashed to Jin, and threw a punch at his face which he ducked under and went to the side and starting shooting Tsuna punches left and right. Tsuna dodged every one, but just barley. As he dodged he got glimpses of Jin's hands in grey flame and suddenly a thought came into his mind.

" Do you know Xanxus?" he asked Jin, as he sidestepped away from one of Jin's punches.

Jin stopped for a moment before throwing Tsuna another punch and then a kick toward his stomach, which Tsuna was barley able to avoid.

" Don't even say his name!" he yelled as he threw yet another flame-lit punch at Tsuna.

" Do you know him?" he asked again as he saw Jin disappear and reappear behind him, and try to kick him. He turned around quickly and pushed the leg to the side with his palm, and slid to Jin's side, kicking him in the ribs. Jin backpedaled backward away from the teen as he held his side, a scowl still in place.

" Why?" he asked in anger.

" Because… your way of fighting, your attitude, your looks, your flame…" he said as he looked at Jin's still lit fist, " They all remind me of Xanxus."

" How do you even know him?" Jin yelled.

" I've fought him a couple of times." he said shrugging.

_Yeah, over the Vongola rings and the title of Vongola the Tenth… _he thought grimly, but decided to leave that little detail out.

" Then you know how great he is, and that I, his student, could never to loose to a fucking brat like you!" he yelled in anger. Tsuna's eyes widened but he had to quickly ignore the surprising new fact that he had revealed so that he could dodge the many fists and legs Jin was throwing at him.

_Xanxus had a student…? _he thought as he dodged the attacks effortlessly.

Now that he was used to his fighting style and his pace he had already adapted to him and was able to counter the attacks effortlessly, but he hesitated in fighting back. He was a teacher after-all, and if he lost surely that wouldn't do him good in his status in the gym.

But… holding back would wound his pride greater… so he steeled himself against his feeling of hesitation.

As Jin threw a punch at him, Tsuna grabbed his arm and pulled him toward himself, bringing his knee to his chest. Jin gasped in pain as there was a couple of loud cracks.

He had broken at least three of his ribs.

As Jin hit the ground he grabbed his chest, and looked at Tsuna with one eye shut closed from the pain.

It hurt. It hurt to breathe, but he ignored the pain as he growled at the teen who had just landed a crashing blow.

" D-Damn it." he growled when he tried to stand but found it was useless.

Tsuna walked toward him and knelt in front of him, a concerned look in his eyes.

" I win. But you should really see a doctor. If one of the broken ribs pierces your lungs and a doctor isn't around, you could be in much more pain than you are now." he said, eyes filled with concern that shocked Jin to the core.

Here he was, a person that had clearly fought Tsuna with the intent to knock him unconscious or worse.

A teacher no less, and the kid was concerned about the condition he had left him in!

He started to laugh that made everyone in the room surprised, including Tsuna.

" Your one hell of a kid. Your fucking concerned for your opponent. What the hell?" he said, still laughing madly. Once he calmed down he hissed in pain as he realized he had just laughed his ass off with broken ribs.

Not a good idea.

Tsuna smiled in realization and helped him up, ignoring the swears and threats from the teacher. He helped him to the medical corner and bit back a smile as the nurses just stared at him in complete and utter shock. This small teen had just beaten the infamous Jin effortlessly.

Once Tsuna finally snapped them out of their own little thoughts they ran around, getting a bed ready and contacting the doctor that was in building B. Once Tsuna made sure that Jin was in good hands, he turned around and started to the middle of the room with a sigh. It would be great if he could get away with everything without answering an questions, _or worse… _he thought with a look of sudden horror as he eyed the still shocked crowd of students.

… _the after affects that it would have on his classmates. _

He sighed again, but continued to walk toward them, looking straight at Hibari then at Clara. She seemed to be shocked, and Hibari was clenching his arms that were crossed across his chest.

Tsuna blanked for a moment. He was obviously blood thirsty. Great.

Sighing, he nodded to Clara but headed for Hibari. He knew that Hibari would say nothing, and he really wanted that quiet at the moment. He was determined to ignore the now awed students.

Leaning on the wall next Hibari he sighed once again.

" Stop sighing Herbivore."

Tsuna glanced over at Hibari and almost sighed again but settled for grumbling.

" Yeah, yeah. I know. But its kind of hard when…" he finished with waving a hand at the large groups of teens that were not-so-secretively whispering and pointing. He realized with a raised eyebrow that Clara seemed to be listening but with an annoyed face. When a crash sounded from the other side of the large training room Tsuna peered at the medical center and sighed. Jin was yelling still.

" Oh? You always seemed so satisfied with being surrounded by Herbivores before." Hibari said plainly, and Tsuna looked at him with curious eyes.

" Well, yes, but they are my friends." he said and Hibari looked at him in irritation.

" Yes, somehow. They are clearly just annoying and disturbing at these poor excuses for living creatures." he sneered, glaring at a particular group of students that had started to make their way toward them. Hibari's glare seemed to stop them completely. Tsuna chuckled lightly at the sight.

" Yes, they are a bit…err… noisy. But that's simply who they are." Tsuna finished with a shrug. Hibari made no comment for a long moment, simply choosing to stare into space before piercing Tsuna with his gaze, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Tsuna's own eyebrows shot to his hairline at the sight. Hibari looked confused and that was something interesting.

" Why do you stand them? They do nothing for you." he said. Tsuna titled his head to the side for a moment, gazing at him.

" No, I suppose they don't, well at least nothing that you would consider important. But they support me emotionally, and if they didn't do suck a thing I would suspect I would be sane. Or alive." he said thoughtfully before gasping.

Hibari looked at him in interest and surprise (if only a little).

Tsuna grabbed his shoulder and grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from crying out in pain. He whimpered as the burning sensation increased and he was surprised to not see himself on fire or his shirt ripped because of a wound of some-sort.

Gasping once again, he staggered toward the large doors, ignoring Hibari's questioning gaze. He pushed them open quickly before staggering out and closing them, leaning on them and sliding down as he landed on his butt.

His grip on his shoulder tightened, and he was sure that he was bleeding from the force, and he was mildly surprised that his teeth hadn't cracked yet.

God it burned!

It hurt so damn much and Tsuna had no idea what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he was burning. His body hot, and his shoulder practically sizzling with heat. Shutting his eyes he released a shuddering breathe before gripping the door handles and heaving himself up, truing his best to ignore the pain and not fully succeeding as he wavered down the hall, trying to remember the halls and doors he had memorized when he was given the tour.

It was a hard feat then your mind is hazy with pain.

When he finally reached his destination he breathed in and out, trying and failing to keep himself from moaning in pain. But, to his defense, it was low and quiet.

Roughly pushing on the door he staggered out and was immediately met with a cool breeze that nipped at his face. He dragged himself over to a large tree planted in the court yard that he had just entered, and slumped up against it, ignoring the way the bark brushed against his exposed arm roughly.

Damn it!

Slumping, he continued to breathe shuddering breathes and trying to calm his erratic heart beat. His mid hazy with pain, and his jaw tight, he closed his eyes and slumped down on the tree, his butt coming in contact with the ground and his back leaning on the tree trunk.

And in what seemed like hours, the pain finally subsided.

His pain filled face disappeared, but he would soon find that it would be replaced with one of surprise.

He was a Vongola after-all.

**XXXxxxx**

**A/N: Hmm… for those who have read the original they probably know what the ending means, but as you can see I changed almost everything other than the initial fight. I certainly changed a lot. Oh and the whole Jin is Xanxus' student thing plays a bigger role in the story. It wasn't random and for no reason. *sigh* I'm sorry about the extremely late update but my sister screwed up my computer and I haven't had a chance to even start it until earlier tonight (it was actually 12 a.m /p.m but whatever).**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I can promise you that it will much better, and as you can see I'm practically caught up with what I had originally wrote, minus the whole Tamaki interaction. I pretty much cut it out considering that OC's are not that fun, and instead have decided to introduce **_**Mukuro**_** next chapter *dances* God, I love him ^.^**

**Oh, and also, for those who point out my mistakes, I thank you, but please, don't make it a habit of JUST pointing out my mistakes. I want feedback, that's the whole point of reviews. I'm sorry for my mistakes, but don't just point them out. Do tell me about my story ITSELF. **

**Sorry about the large A/N. 'Till next time!~**

**Ja ne! **

**(Sorry for short chapter, but I figured you guys wanted an update so I cut it off)**


End file.
